Shoot the Moon
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION de Saiyajin girl.La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle s'enfuit de chez elle et trouve refuge chez Remus Lupin...RLHG
1. Default Chapter

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction!!!! Pour ne pas changer, c'est toujours avec mon Remus...  
  
Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Encore Merci à Saiya-jin girl!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Juste un baiser  
  
-"Tiens, du chocolat...ça fait du bien" dit-il en cassant un carré de chocolat.  
  
Hermione regardait son professeur qui était encore vêtu de ses vieilles robes miteuses, qui avait encore ses cheveux châtains parsemés de fines mèches grises, même trois ans après la guerre. Elle soupira et prit le chocolat, mordant dedans doucement.  
  
-"Merci Professeur" dit-elle.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-"Oh, arrête ça Hermione, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur..." dit-il tristement.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-"Bien sûr que si vous l'êtes...Un professeur ne cesse jamais d'être un professeur pour un de ses étudiants" dit-elle.  
  
Il lui lança un sourire.  
  
-"Comme tu as raison Hermione. Même si j'essaye de l'oublier, je me trouve encore professeur plus que je ne le voudrais" dit-il.  
  
Elle ne dit rien, mangeant son chocolat.  
  
-"Vous étiez l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que l'on ai jamais eu à Poudlard, vous savez" dit-il.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-"Je prendrai ça comme un compliment" dit-il.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Professeur Lupin...je...je voudrais vous demander quelque chose..." dit-elle.  
  
Il la regarda.  
  
-"Eh bien, vas-y" dit-il.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Est-ce que vous trouvez que je suis un fardeau?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
-"Un fardeau?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Je veux dire, j'ai...j'ai fait irruption dans votre maison et j'envahis probablement votre intimité et votre vie privée, et je voulais juste savoir si..."  
  
-"Non, Hermione, jamais" dit-il en lui prenant la main. Elle sourit et acquiesça.  
  
-"Merci Professeur" dit-elle.  
  
-"S'il te plait, appelle-moi Remus"  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le divan dans le petit salon et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se rappela les souvenirs douloureux qui l'avaient conduit à s'enfuir et à venir dans le seul lieu auquel elle avait penséla petite maison du professeur Lupin. Ses parents subissaient des temps difficiles. Sa grand-mère détestait l'idée de la magie, et donc, à chaque fois qu'elle venait leur rendre visite, elle se disputait toujours avec sa belle-fille. Leur famille avait commencé à tomber en ruine. Hermione était la colle qui les tenait ensemble, mais quand elle sut que ses parents allaient divorcer, elle ne put l'accepter et elle partit. Elle avait parcouru Londres, d'auberges en hôtels, mais elle avait besoin d'un lieu où elle pourrait rester, et elle se souvint du professeur Lupin.  
  
La pluie tombait à verse contre les fenêtres et le tonnerre grondait au dehors. Elle sourit à elle-même. Elle a toujours aimé les orages. Ils étaient si mystérieux et magnifiques. Elle aimait voir les éclairs illuminer le ciel sombre et voir la pluie tomber. Elle aimait entendre le puissant grondement du tonnerre et frissonnait en l'entendant.  
  
-"Hermione?"  
  
Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin descendre les escaliers, derrière elle. Il portait un grand pull et un vieux pantalon. Elle sourit et il s'arrêta.  
  
-"Quoi?" demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Rien" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
-"Non, tu es en train de te moquer de ma tenue, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t- il. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.  
  
-"C'est juste que...je ne vous avais jamais vu en...vêtements...normaux" dit- elle. Il rit.  
  
-"Eh bien, maintenant si!" dit-il en étendant ses bras. Elle rit.  
  
-"Eh bien, au moins, vous me faîtes rire..." dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Ça c'est bien"  
  
Il vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté d'elle, en remarquant qu'il y avait un énorme écart entre eux.  
  
"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la télé ici" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Ce n'est pas un problème!" dit-elle. "ça fait vraiment du bien...j'ai du temps pour...penser..."  
  
-"Oui, je connais cette sensation. Quand tu veux simplement que le monde...s'arrête et te laisse un moment...mais ce sont ces moments où tout le monde te demande des choses que tu ne peux pas fournir..." sa voix se cassa et elle le regarda. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle détourna rapidement le regard.  
  
-"Oui, c'est exactement ça..." murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ils restèrent assis en silence à écouter la pluie tomber au dehors.  
  
-"Et à propos de tes parents? Ils on une chance de revenir ensemble?" demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Je ne pense pas, non..." dit-elle amèrement. Il acquiesça et soupira.  
  
-"Tu sais...quand j'ai été mordu...mon père nous a quitté" dit-il doucement. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda.  
  
-"Il est partit?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de vivre sa vie tout en s'inquiétant de savoir si j'allais mordre quelqu'un ou blesser quelqu'un pendant qu'il était là, et donc il est partit. Ma mère, oh, elle était une femme forte, une vraie mère, elle est restée avec moi, et elle a fait de son mieux pour me protéger des gens du village. Elle m'a gardé caché, jusqu'à ce que je devienne assez vieux et que j'aille à l'école, puis elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour moi...mais après...après ma première année...je suis revenu à la maison pour les vacances d'été et elle a réalisé que j'étais plus grand qu'avant" il soupira.  
  
-"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Je...je l'ai quitté. J'ai été chez James et sa famille m'a aidé" Lupin sourit en se remémorant les jours passés chez James durant l'été. "James était un bon ami..." dit-il doucement. Il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule.  
  
-"J'en suis sûre" dit-elle avec un sourire triste "Je pensais que mes parents resteraient toujours ensemble..."dit-elle tristement. Lupin soupira.  
  
-"Je ne sais pas...ce qui va vraiment se passer..." dit-il. Elle secoua la tête et ôta sa main de son épaule.  
  
Il y eu un court silence, quand Lupin leva les yeux et la vit en train de le regarder, et elle détourna rapidement le regard. Il baissa les yeux et sourit à lui-même. Elle regardait à nouveau la fenêtre et il la regarda. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sur son dos, ornés de quelques boucles. Elle tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux avec un doigt et elle se tourna et le regarda encore une fois. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se sourirent.  
  
-"Quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous aviez...de beaux yeux?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Ma mère, oui" dit-il tristement. Elle sourit et tendit le bras pour lui caresser la joue.  
  
-"J'en suis sûre..." dit-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Je t'ai déjà dit ...que tu avais un beau sourire?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Non..."  
  
Il se rapprocha et la regarda dans les yeux. Doucement, elle s'approcha et plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser et la rapprocha de lui. Elle soupira doucement alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle et elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux rouges.  
  
-"Je suis tellement désolé Hermione" dit-il anxieusement. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Non, non, c'est bon..." dit-elle. Il soupira.  
  
-"Je-"  
  
-"Chhhh..." dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda. "C'était juste un baiser...Remus..."  
  
Voilà voilà!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mademoiselle Black 


	2. 2: Quelque chose de plus que ça

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2: Quelque chose de plus que ça  
  
Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante. Si il n'était pas aussi vieux qu'il l'était, il serait probablement avec elle, mais non, il assez vieux pour être son père, et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle ainsi.  
  
"C'était juste un baiser...Remus..."  
  
Elle l'avait appelé Remus. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'une femme l'avait appelé par son prénom avec tant d'adoration. Se tournant encore dans son lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda par la fenêtre. Le sommeil ne lui vint pas cette nuit-là.  
  
Hermione étais assise dans sa petite chambre avec son petit cahier ouvert sur les genoux. Elle avait écrit des poèmes dedans depuis des année, et après le petit incident dans le salon, elle s'était sentit inspirée. Mais que diable lui était-il passé par la tête? Il était son professeur, par Merlin. Il était assez vieux pour être son père! Elle s'assit sur le lit, avec une impression d'incrédulité sur le visage.  
  
"S'il te plait, appelle-moi Remus"  
  
Ça la faisait souffrir de le voir si...seul. Et comme elle l'était elle aussi. Et il n'y avait rien à y faire. Avec un soupir, elle regarda son cahier et le referma. Il n'y avait rien à écrire.  
  
Le matin suivant, Lupin fut réveillé par l'odeur de toasts et d'œufs. Ses sens étaient aiguisés, étant un loup-garou, un des avantages, ou parfois inconvénients de sa condition. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents, se doucha et s'habilla. Il descendit les escaliers et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit dans la petite cuisine. Il y avait une bouilloire sur le feu dans laquelle le thé était probablement en train de chauffer, et il y avait une poêle dans laquelle les œufs cuisaient. Le pain grillait dans le toaster dont il ne s'était jamais servi. Elle leva les yeux et sourit.  
  
-"Bonjour Remus" dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Bonjour Hermione" dit-il. Elle sourit encore une fois.  
  
Ce jour-là il portait un vieux pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc.  
  
Hermione, elle, portait une jupe vert foncé avec un haut blanc. Avec sa baguette, elle transporta la nourriture dans les assiettes et les envoya sur la table. Elle prit deux tasses et apporta le thé elle-même.  
  
-"Je devais faire quelque chose pour...m'occuper un peu" dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Eh bien...merci" dit-il "C'est juste que...eh bien je n'avais pas eu un véritable petit déjeuner chez moi depuis longtemps" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Eh bien j'espère que vous aimerez" dit-elle avec un sourire. Il rit.  
  
-"Oh ne t'en fait pas!" dit-il en attaquant son repas.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence, puis il leva les yeux.  
  
-"Merci encore une fois pour ce petit-déjeuner Hermione, mais, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement inapproprié hier soir-" commença-t-il.  
  
-"Non! Non! C'est à moi de m'excuser" dit-elle "Je...Je me suis pratiquement jeté sur vous, et c'était complètement...enfin, vraiment mal de ma part" dit- elle.  
  
S'ensuivit un silence gêné, et il posa sa fourchette.  
  
-"Eh bien, quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il en brisant le silence. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Je...je ne sais pas vraiment..." dit-elle. Il rit.  
  
-"Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir quelque chose de temps en temps Hermione" dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle roula des yeux.  
  
-"Comment diable êtes-vous devenu professeur?" le taquina-t-elle.  
  
-"Oh, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient pitié de moi" dit-il.  
  
-"Oh par Merlin" dit-elle. Il rit.  
  
-"Et toi, alors?" demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda.  
  
-"Moi?"  
  
-"Oui, ton boulot..." dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Oh! c'est bien, j'ai appelé le patron avant de quitter la maison et je lui ai dit que je prenais un mois de repos" dit-elle.  
  
-"Un mois de repos?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps..." dit-elle. -"Oui, tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée" dit-il.  
  
-"Et comment va la boutique?" demanda-t-elle, parlant de la petite librairie qu'il possédait, juste à côté.  
  
-"Oh, bien, les affaires sont les affaires" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Je suis fatiguée de travailler pour le ministère" dit-elle en baillant. Il sourit.  
  
-"Stressant, non?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Extrêmement, oui" dit-elle.  
  
Ils restèrent assis en silence, buvant à petite gorgée leur thé. Puis, elle se leva.  
  
-"Je vais juste nettoyer ça..." dit-elle. Il la regarda et sourit.  
  
-"Et si on allait faire une balade?" demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna et le regarda.  
  
-"Une balade?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, on pourra faire la vaisselle plus tard" dit-il. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
-"Oh...oui, vous avez raison!" dit-elle.  
  
-"Bien, je vais prendre ma cape" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.  
  
Hermione marchait avec Lupin à côté. Il lui montrait tous les magasins et les immeubles de la ville. Ils déjeunèrent, puis ils se rendirent à la librairie, où ils passèrent quelques heures, puis ils partirent, Hermione ayant un sac entier de livres avec elle.  
  
-"Oh, et ça, c'est un petit café où j'ai l'habitude d'aller..." dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Vous voulez y aller?" demanda-t-elle. Il parut surpris.  
  
-"Eh bien, pourquoi pas?" dit-il.  
  
Il n'y était jamais aller avec quelqu'un auparavant. Il avait une petit table où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec un livre et un café, mais il ne s'y était jamais assis avec quelqu'un. Il mena Hermione à la petite table et tira une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie. Quand elle fut assise, il s'assit à son tour, puis une serveuse arriva et prit leur commande.  
  
-" C'est votre place habituelle?" demanda Hermione. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, j'aime la vue que l'on a d'ici" dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
-"C'est...magnifique..." dit-elle.  
  
Le lac scintillait au soleil et la brise soufflait doucement sur la surface. La serveuse revint avec deux tasses de café bien chaud. Hermione se réchauffa les mains sur la tasse et Lupin sourit. Il regarda au dehors le lac et sourit tristement. Il était seul, tout seul dans ce monde. Ce village moldu était le seul endroit où il pouvait être accepté, mais il restait seul. Vivre sa vie était un défi pour lui. Il est allé d'épreuves en épreuves, et il n'a jamais rien reçu à la fin de tout ça. Il regarda Hermione. Peut-être qu'Hermione est arrivée au bon moment, pour le sortir de sa coquille.  
  
-"Remus...avez-vous déjà été amoureux?" demanda Hermione. Il la regarda et sourit.  
  
-"Non..." dit-il tristement. "Qui voudrait aimer un loup garou?" demanda-t-il amèrement.  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle secoua la tête et elle s'approcha de lui, lui touchant la main gentiment.  
  
-"Ne dites jamais ça!" dit-elle. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"C'est entièrement vrai Hermione, ne le nie pas" dit-il doucement. "Les loups-garous sont...rejetés par le monde de la magie, pour la plupart. Nous n'avons pas de boulot, nous n'avons pas le droit au respect..."dit-il. Elle retira sa main, et baissa la tête.  
  
-"Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour que vous vous sentiez mieux" dit-elle. Il parvint à lui sourire faiblement.  
  
-"Oh, ne te tracasse pas, je me suis habitué à ça..." dit-il.  
  
-"Ce n'est pas vrai, vous le savez au fond de vous...il y a un besoin de...quelque chose" dit-elle. Il la regarda.  
  
-"Qui est?" demanda-t-il doucement. Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
-"Peut-être...l'amour?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Il sourit.  
  
-"Je pense que j'ai abandonné ça depuis longtemps..." dit-il en baissant lentement la tête. Elle soupira et se tourna pour regarder l'eau.  
  
-"Je comprend...je pense que j'ai abandonné ça moi-même quand Ron et moi on s'est séparés" dit-elle tristement. Il leva les yeux vers elle. "Vous savez, il m'ennuyait beaucoup, mais...c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais..." dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. "Mais...après la Guerre, les choses ont changées...il est devenu distant avec moi et...je ne pourrai plus rien faire..." dit-elle tristement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler comme de vieilles blessures ouvertes de nouveau.  
  
-"Chhh...." Dit Lupin. Il se leva et plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra dans ses bras. "Ne pleure pas, Hermione" dit-il "Quoique tu fasses...ne pleure pas..."  
  
Et voilà! Fin du chapitre!!!  
  
Amis du jour, bonjour! Z'ai plein de reviews!!!! Bon, c'est pô ma fic mais quand même! Ze suis contente que ça vous plaise! 13 reviews pour le premier chapitre!!!! Je suis une traductrice comblée... Donc donc donc, les Réponses au Reviews!  
  
Cyrca: ma toute première review pour cette fic! Alors, je suis contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite!!!  
  
Adrienhp: Salut toi!!! Vi, je sais, le coup du 't"as de beaux zyeux tu sais" c'est vieux comme le monde, mais bon, apparemment ça marche! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise mon ptit Adrien! Au fait, il faut que je bosse sur la suite de ma fanfic-qui-a-toujours-pas-de-nom...tu as une préférence pour un moyen de tuer peter? Dis-moi ça...bizzz!  
  
Ange de la mort: Salut! Alors alors, vi, ze suis d'accord, cette fic est très bien! Et ne t'en fais pas, ze vais continuer à la traduire! Par contre pour Hermione...je ne sais pas vraiment si elle va se réconcilier avec les autres...d'après ce que j'ai lu...d'ailleurs je crois qu'il y en a qui sont morts...elle aura du mal à ce moment-là lol. En tous cas, merci et voilà la suite!! Bizzz  
  
Pitite maraudeuse: moi zaussi je lis rarement des fics hermione/lupin, déjà parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup...et encore moins en français...j'en ai lu une autre en anglais "chocolate" mais ça se passe au temps des maraudeurs...je trouve ça intéressant une romance avec Remus adulte, ça change un peu du temps des maraudeurs (quoique j'adooooore ces fics-là aussi). Bref, contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!  
  
Lys blanc : Alors là je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Hermione a vraiment trop de chance!!! Un Remus tout gentil, tout doux, tout mimi, adorable! ( bon, ok, c'est aussi une bête sanguinaire une fois par mois, mais passons sur ce léger détail...) Mlle Black bave sur son clavier en imaginant que Remus est vraiment vivant et qu'il habite juste à côté de chez elle. Ou chez elle, c'est encore mieux Et ne t'en fais pas, je continue de traduire!!! Bizzzz!  
  
CynCho: Vi, ça peut faire bizarre Remus avec Hermione, mais ils sont tellement chous!!! Et pis, tant pis pour la différence d'âge! Bizzz!  
  
Titou Moony :- p : Ooooooh! Titou Moony en personne dans mes reviews!! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir là! J'adore tes fics et tes traductions! Enfin bref, comme toi j'adooooooooore Remus!!! J'adore les fics sur Remus!!!!! J'adore traduire les fics sur Remus!!! Bref, Remus ze t'aimeuuuuuuuuh!!!!!!!!! hum...reprenons nous... Voilà la suite! Bizzz!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Merci merci...Et vi, c'est vrai que ça manque les Remus/Hermione, c'est ballot, pourtant ils sont tellement mimis tous les deux!!! Et j'ai hâte de voir ta traduction!!!!! Essaye de la mettre avant le 23 juillet s'il te plait!!!!!! Autrement je la verrai que fin août!!!!! (fichu coin paumé de vacances où y'a pas d'ordinateur) C'est vrai que des fois y'a des passages plutôt durs à traduire, y'a des fois où je comprend pas vraiment ce que l'auteur a voulu mettre...Oo Mais bon, courage!!!! Bizzzz!!!  
  
Lyel : Vi, c'est mignon, n'est-ce pas? C'est vrai qu'on pouvait largement prévoir ce qui allait se passer...mais c'est toujours agréable de le lire...surtout avec Remus...Et vi, la suite arrive, et l'auteur a déjà fait 9 chapitres! Donc, ne t'en fais pas, il va y avoir plein de suites!!! Bizzzz!  
  
Will Black: Ma foi, serait-on de la même famille? Après tout, on porte le même nom...enfin bref, je m'égare...Effectivement, tu adores Remus, toi...jusqu'à aller appeler ta meilleure amie Remus! C'est sympa comme truc...mais rassure- moi, elle ne se transforme pas une fois par moi en bête avec plein de poils? Lol...et pis, voili voilà la suite!!!! Bizzz!  
  
Sln: Merci merci ! Et pis, vi valà la suite, et pour l'instant l'auteur a publié 9 chapitres, y'a encore de la marge!! Bizzzz!!  
  
Kloona: Salut toi!!! Comme on se retrouve! ! Tu vas me faire rougir tu sais "super auteur"... c'est zentil! Et pis, vi ze fais des traductions, d'ailleurs j'en fais une autre, je sais pas si tu la connais, ça s'appelle La Carte du Maraudeur...C'est une fic Ginny/Remus au temps des Maraudeurs...Elle est très bien comme fic! Et pis merci zencore, je vais continuer autant que possible ce que je fais...Bizzzzz!!!  
  
Meline Snape: Salut toi!!!! Alors comme ça on a des problèmes d'ordinateur?? Tss tss tsss...Enfin, moi j'ai rien à dire mon ordi plante tout le temps...il s'arrête tout seul...enfin bref, je suis contente que tu m'ai envoyé un mail pour reviewer quand même!!! Je suis bien contente que cette fic soit ton premier Mione/Remus! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, encore moins sur Remus adulte...et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un couple très plausible! En tous cas merci...c'est zentil ce que tu me dis...Et je ne pense pas (et n'espère pas) que tu vas rayer cette fic de tes priorités...autrement ze serais toute tristounette moua...La suite promet! Bizzzz!  
  
LenaLeonyde1138: Salut!!! Donc, la suite, la voili la voilà!!!! Bizzzzzz!!!  
  
Aurelia: Salut!! Et voilà, vite fait bien fait, la suite!!! Bizzz! 


	3. 3: Juste ce dont j'ai besoin

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Juste ce dont j'ai besoin  
  
Hermione continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Lupin. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle mentionnait sa relation avec Ron à quelqu'un. Lupin ne disait rien mais la tenait fermement dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait. Il respirait le parfum de ses cheveux, et le parfum de son corps. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi proche d'une femme? Son corps n'allait pas tarder à agir de manière à ce qu'il soit embarrassé, et donc il se concentra sur ses larmes, plutôt que sur la manière dont elle correspondait absolument parfaitement à ses bras.  
  
-"Je suis désolée" dit-elle en se séparant de lui. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Aucun problème" dit-il "Des fois, on a besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer" dit-il. Elle rit à travers ses larmes.  
  
-"Eh bien, vu vos vêtements, je crois que j'ai utilisé plus que votre épaule" dit-elle. Il rit et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.  
  
-"Tiens" dit-il en lui donnant le mouchoir. Elle le prit et essuya ses yeux.  
  
-"Je n'ai jamais vraiment...parlé de ça..." dit-elle. Il acquieça.  
  
-"Je vois" dit-il " Tu veux en parler?" demanda-t-il gentiment. Elle le regarda et soupira.  
  
-"La seule chose, qui honnêtement m'ennuie dans toute l'histoire, c'est quand Ron a su que sa mère était décédée..."dit-elle. Lupin acquiesça et regarda ailleurs. Molly. Elle était morte en combattant pendant la Guerre.  
  
-"Ron était dévasté, comme tout le reste de la famille" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Ce que beaucoup de gens ne savent pas, c'est que Molly est morte en me sauvant" dit-elle doucement. Lupin regarda Hermione tandis qu'elle parlait "Et je crois...que Ron m'a toujours blâmée pour la mort de sa mère" dit-elle. Un nouveau flot de larmes commença à couler. Remus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.  
  
-"Allons-y Hermione" dit-il. Elle sanglota à nouveau et acquiesça. Il jeta quelques pièces sur la table, puis ils sortirent.  
  
Ils marchaient le long du point d'eau, main dans la main. Lupin lui sourit et ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le coucher de soleil.  
  
-"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et sourit.  
  
-"Oui, au fait, merci pour..."  
  
-"C'est bon, Hermione' dit-il. Elle sourit et serra sa main plus fermement. Soudain elle sentit son visage s'enflammer, et elle réalisa qu'elle rougissait. Pourquoi, Merlin! Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Lupin sourit pour lui-même. Il avait senti le sang lui monter aux joues, juste en tenant sa main. Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre un peu plus vite, et le sien aussi. Il la regarda et avec son cœur battant de plus en plus fort, il se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle soupira doucement et lui rendit son baiser, c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis un moment. Juste sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes encore une fois, et le goûter encore, sentir ses bras autour d'elle, en la tenant proche de lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle plongea dans son regard.  
  
-"Embrasse-moi encore, Remus" dit-elle.  
  
Il humidifia ses lèvres, et malgré le signal d'alarme dans son cerveau, quelque chose d'autre l'emporta et il se pencha à nouveau.  
  
Il était malade de rester seul, et elle était là. Pendant tant d'années il avait renié le plaisir de regarder une femme, et c'était comme une libération pour lui. Hermione aussi, qui s'était abstenue de toute relation avec un homme depuis longtemps à cause de sa rupture, déchargeait ses émotions sur lui. Elle lui rendit intensément son baiser et leurs deux corps furent pressés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-"Oh mon dieu..."souffla-t-il quand ils rompirent le baiser. Elle sourit.  
  
-"C'est ce que je voulais depuis longtemps" dit-elle "Ce dont j'avais besoin" murmura-t-elle. Il soupira, l'air coupable.  
  
-"J'ai l'impression que...quelque part, c'est mal.." dit-il. Elle se mordit les lèvres et soupira à son tour.  
  
-"Je sais, une étudiante et un professeur" dit-elle.  
  
-"Tu sais que je ne suis plus ton professeur..." dit-il avec lueur dans l'œil. Elle sourit et rit.  
  
-"Je crois que je reste une étudiante" dit-elle. Il rit.  
  
-"On est tous des étudiants, Hermione. Et on apprend des choses, de nos erreurs, et de nos expériences, bonnes et mauvaises" dit-il. Elle acquiesça et prit sa main.  
  
-"Est-ce qu'on peut...rentrer?" demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda et sourit.  
  
-"Oui, je crois que le dîner est commandé..." dit-il. Elle sourit et sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
-"Oui...dîner...allons-y Remus, je meurs de faim..."  
  
Voilà voilà! Et hop! Un autre chapitre! Ils sont pas mimis tous les deux? Et qu'est-ce qu'on apprend comme choses dans ce chapitre!! En tous cas, maintenant, il est l'heure des...(roulement de tambour)...Réponses aux Reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kloona: Salut toi! Et pis merci encore pour les compliments...Et vi, il n'y pas assez de fics sur Mumus je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! C'est bien dommage...c'est donc pour ça que j'essaye de relever le niveau avec mes traductions! Plus ma fic à moi...Et donc voilà la suite! Bizzz!  
  
Adrienhp: Non, non...je parlais sur le forum bien sûr...et pour "qui voudrait d'un loup garou?" moi je répond: MOI!!!!!!!! Hum...désolée...donc, voilà la suite! Bizz!  
  
Will Black: "Caractère désinvolte et exécrable en plus d'une grande immaturité"? Eh bé dis donc...tu m'as l'air sympa comme fille lol...Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu appelles ta meilleure amie Remus...mouarf...En tous cas, merci pour la review et à la prochaine! Bizzz!!  
  
Sln: Merci merci...c'est gentil...je mettrai les prochains chapitres le plus rapidement possible! Bizzz et à plus!  
  
Pitite Maraudeuse: Alors pour l'instant il y a 10 chapitres en anglais...ils ne sont pas très très longs, donc je les mettrai assez rapidement avant que je ne parte en vacances...bizzzz!  
  
Maud.62: Vi...ils sont adorables tous les deux, je suis bien d'accord...mais pour la scène du " que le baiser" il faudra attendre...car pour l'instant il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une scène comme ça à l'horizon des prochains chapitres...mais après tout, on sait jamais....Bizzz!  
  
Cyrca: Merci, voilà la suite! Bizzz!  
  
Aurelia: Salut! Meuuuuuu non je ne t'en veux pas d'aller lire la fic en anglais! Tu pourras me dire encore mieux si la traduction est à la hauteur! Je ne sais pas si l'auteur va continuer...mais on s'envoie des mails régulièrement et elle n'a pas dit qu'elle arrêtait...c'est bon signe à mon avis...mais je lui demanderai si tu veux...Bizzzzz!!  
  
A partir de maintenant, je vais updater très rapidement, de façon à ce que vous ayez tous les chapitres (déjà écrits) avant que je ne parte en vacances. Donc, jusqu'au chapitre 9. Je pense donc updater tous les 2/3 jours, je pars le 23 juillet...  
  
Bizzzz à tous  
  
Kenavo !  
  
Mademoiselle Black 


	4. 4: Sens de loupgarou

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Sens de loup-garou  
  
Après que Lupin ai préparé le dîner, ils s'assirent tous deux dans le living room et mangèrent. Puis Hermione monta les escaliers, annonçant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait prendre une douche. Lupin lui souhaita bonne nuit, et il sortit sous le porche, s'assit et réfléchit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même position que la veille au soir, et ça le mettait en colère. Pourquoi elle lui causait autant d'émotions conflictuelles? Il n'était pas censé éprouver des sentiments. Il s'était promis il y a longtemps qu'il ne le ferait pas.  
  
L'église était sombre, mis à part les quelques bougies solitaires dont les flammes vacillaient sur l'autel. Un jeune homme marchait dans l'allée centrale, et il leva les yeux vers l'immense Croix, sur laquelle Jésus avait été crucifié. Avec un soupir, il s'avança vers l'autel et prit une bougie. Tenant la flamme au-dessus d'une autre bougie, il l'alluma et la remis à sa place.  
  
"Oh, Dieu, Je n'ai jamais...jamais prié beaucoup...mais il y a une promesse que je dois faire ici, je ne veux pas faire subir à quelqu'un la douleur d'être avec moi...Je veux que personne ne souffre comme j'ai souffert..." dit-il doucement. Une larme coura le long de sa joue, et il l'essuya rapidement. "Aidez-moi simplement à le faire" dit-il. Il se retourna et sortit lentement de l'église.  
  
Mais les promesses ne peuvent-elles pas être rompues? Il se le demandait. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle était si jeune, mais c'était seulement en nombre d'années, car niveau maturité, elle était une véritable adulte. Avec ses 20 ans et lui approchant des 40, il y avait presque 20 ans de différence. Il se sourit. C'était une fille si adorable, et il savait que la seule raison qui avait poussé Hermione à l'embrasser, était qu'elle se sentait seule et qu'il l'avait pratiquement invité dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et depuis qu'elle était ici, il lui avait servi, se nourrissant de sa solitude, comme elle se nourrissait de la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne voulait pas. De plus, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, qui voudrait être avec quelqu'un comme lui? Un loup-garou? Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de raison, aucune raison qu'il fasse ça.  
  
Alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur, il huma l'air ; il y avait une odeur qui envahissait l'air, qui le dérangeait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Puis il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait: du sang.  
  
Hermione soupira et sortit de la petite salle de bain. Son moment favori du mois venait d'arriver (n/t: je pense que vous avez bien compris de quoi il s'agissait...) et elle se sentait extrêmement susceptible. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était jetée sur son ancien professeur. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
Par Merlin, serait-elle en train s'essayer de se suicider? Fonçant dans les escaliers, il ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle était assise sur le lit, passant de la crème sur ses jambes. Elle le regarda.  
  
-"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda et soupira de soulagement. "Remus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se levant. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"J'ai...J'ai senti du sang" dit-il. Elle le regarda, puis réalisa de quoi il parlait. "Je pensais que tu étais..."  
  
-"Oh Merlin!" dit-elle, exaspérée. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et le regarda. "Vous avez senti du sang?" demanda-t-elle. Il détourna le regard et acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, hum, sens de loup-garou" dit-il, embarrassé. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Oh, je vois" dit-elle. Elle le regarda à nouveau, et explosa de rire. "Sens de loup-garou?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
-"Oui...mais...pourquoi tu ris?" demanda-t-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, étant secouée de crises de rires. Se laissant tomber sur son oreiller, elle rit. Il la regardait avec une expression confuse sur le visage.  
  
-"Vous...vous..." elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma. "Wow, eh bien, c'est juste que c'est assez drôle" dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Et en quoi c'est drôle?" demanda-t-il en marchant vers elle. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Je ne sais pas" dit-elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
-"Tu sais Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour moi de décharger ma solitude sur toi" dit-il tristement. Elle le regarda.  
  
-"C'est-à-dire?" demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire" dit-il. Elle soupira.  
  
-"Je suppose que vous avez raison" dit-elle "Mais...je dois l'admettre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous embrassiez aussi bien" dit-elle avec un sourire. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Non, c'est faux" dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Oh, allez, vous deviez être un briseur de cœur quand vous étiez à Poudlard" dit-elle. Il rit.  
  
-"Oh non, ça c'était Sirius. Une fille différente chaque semaine. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit sortit avec toutes les filles de notre année" dit-il avec un tendre sourire. Elle rit. "Je me souviens d'une fois où il avait essayé avec Lily et tu sais...James l'aimait beaucoup, donc ils ont eu une énorme dispute et James lui cassa le nez, alors que Sirius lui fit un œil au beurre noir" Elle rit.  
  
-"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça. Elle soupira. "Je suis désolée aussi" dit-elle. Il la regarda. "Je me sentais juste...oh, je ne sais pas...et ça, c'est arrivé..." dit-elle en désignant son ventre. Il sourit.  
  
-"Pourquoi tu ne t'allongerais pas pour dormir? Tu as eu une journée fatigante" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Vous aussi" dit-elle.  
  
-"Oui, d'ailleurs, je pense que je devrais rejoindre ma chambre maintenant" dit-il. Alors qu'il se levait, elle l'en empêcha.  
  
-"Remus, je voulais simplement vous dire...que...vous êtes une personne extraordinaire" dit-elle. Il rougit.  
  
-"Oh, Hermione, s'il te plait" dit-il. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
-"Bonne nuit" dit-elle.  
  
-"Bonne nuit, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Quand il quitta la pièce, elle soupira, et se blottit sous les couvertures.  
  
Dans sa chambre, il continuait à sentir le sang, et ça l'intoxiquait presque. Ça envahissait l'air, et il alla dans son lit en se sentant devenir excité. Ces satanés instincts animaux commençaient à l'envahir, et ça l'énervait. Atteignant le tiroir de la table de nuit, il en sortit une petite fiole de potion calmante, l'ouvrit et la but. Il commença à avoir envie de dormir et il tomba de sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et hop! Un chapitre de fini! Au suivant!  
  
En tous cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise autant qu'à moi! D'autant plus que c'était le but recherché... Je posterai donc le prochain chapitre, " Pas de Réponse"... eh bien disons...vendredi.  
  
Donc, trêve de blabla inutile, voici les réponses aux reviews!!  
  
Will Black: Je te crois sur parole si tu dis qu'elle est bizarre...lol...merci et pis c'est pô si grave que ça d'être insouciante... moi-même je le suis... si si je t'assure...lol... allez, à la prochaine review!!! Bizzz!  
  
Kloona: Eh oui! Je vais vite updater, mais pas tout avant le 10 juillet, ça risque d'être un peu chaud...lol... mais t'auras plein de chapitres à lire!!! Je mettrai le prochain vendredi je pense, ou peut-être jeudi si je suis pas trop déprimée par mes résultats d'exams... héhé... enfin bref, voilà la suite! Bizzz!!  
  
Lenaleonyde1138: Merci beaucoup... c'est gentil de me supporter même en ayant lu la fic en anglais!!! Je te remercie!!! Bizzzzz!!!!  
  
Aurelia: Je ne peux pas contacter l'auteur pour l'instant, elle est en vacances... désolée... Bizzz!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Y sont-y pas mimis tous les deux?! Ce serait vraiment cool que tu puisses mettre ta fic avant le 23 juillet... mais je comprend bien que ça peut être difficile à traduire! Mais ne te laisse pas abattre par cette langue shakespearienne! Mais avec un peu de chance pendant mes quatre semaines dans mon coin paumé sans ordinateur (remarque y'a l'électricité c'est déjà pas mal lol) j'irai chez mes frères qui eux, ont des ordinateurs et Internet!!! O joie!!!! Bref, à plus!!! Bizzzzz!  
  
Cyrca: Eh bien, voilà la suite!!! Bizzz!!  
  
Maud.62: Vi, y sont tous mimis tous les deux... Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais c'est l'auteur qui écrit des chapitres courts... enfin, c'est déjà ça... et puis y'a toujours pas de que le baiser... sorry :'( Bizzzzz!!!  
  
Kaen: Merci beaucoup... c'est zentil... Et pis voilà la suite!!! Bizzzzzz!! 


	5. 5: Pas de réponse

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 5: Pas de réponse.  
  
Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Son estomac lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle grogna, puis ouvrit les yeux et regarda instinctivement par la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours sombre de ce qu'elle pouvait voir par les rideaux, et quand elle regarda le réveil, il était cinq heures du matin. Avec un soupir elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain située entre sa chambre et celle de Remus. Quand elle finit de se brosser les dents, elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Elle se sentait mieux, et plus propre. Elle détestait avoir ses règles. C'était dans ces jours-ci qu'elle voudrait être un homme. Attachant ses cheveux en un chignon, elle quitta la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte de Remus. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle le vit dans un profond sommeil sur son lit. Elle vit une fiole sur le sol et la ramassa, et lit l'étiquette.  
  
Potion de Sommeil vous avez une nuit difficile? Buvez ceci et vous tomberez de sommeil disponible en différents dosages.  
  
Elle rechercha le dosage de cette potion et vit que c'était "doux". Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait l'air si paisible, mais il était tout de même tendu. Sa couverture avait glissé et elle la remit sur lui, quand elle remarqua des cicatrices sur sa poitrine. Son torse était fort, et elle put voir le contour de ses abdominaux, elle était impressionnée, puis elle vit à nouveau des cicatrices tout au long de sa poitrine. Elle fit courir son doigt le long de l'une d'elle qui commençait à son épaule pour finir à son nombril. Il frissonna quand elle le toucha et elle ôta rapidement sa main. C'était donc ce que le loup-garou lui avait fait. Secouant la tête, elle ramena la couverture sur son torse. Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et le regarda. Il paraissait encore jeune. Il y avait très peu de rides sur son visage et la seule chose qui le vieillissait, c'était les mèches grises dans ses cheveux châtains clairs. Il était beau, elle se souvint de son sourire et elle sourit. Il avait un si beau sourire. Quand elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression que le monde était parfait. Elle se sentait vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et il méritait mieux pensait-elle. Il était seul depuis si longtemps. Tous ses amis étaient morts, et il était le seul qui restait. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela devait être horrible.  
  
-"Oh, Remus... J'espère vraiment qu'il y ai une chance pour que vous et moi soyons...." Dit-elle tristement. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Deux satanés jours et elle commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Elle rougit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. En le regardant encore une fois, elle quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers.  
  
Le soleil se levait au dehors. Hermione était assise sous le porche avec une tasse de thé, le sirotant tandis que le soleil montait peu à peu. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte derrière elle, et elle se tourna pour voir Remus debout, torse nu (n/t: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mon Mumus!!! bave sur son clavier ). Il bailla, puis s'aperçut de la présence d'Hermione.  
  
-"Hermione...Je ne savais pas...désolé" bégaya-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette et un t-shirt apparut sur lui. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Bonjour à vous aussi" dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Bonjour" dit-il. Il s'avança, s'assit à côté d'elle et elle sourit.  
  
-"J'aime regarder le lever du soleil..." dit-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"C'est magnifique..." dit-il. Elle ne dit rien.  
  
-"J'ai réfléchi..." dit-elle soudainement. Il se tourna et la regarda.  
  
-"Eh bien, moi aussi" dit-il en plaisantant. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Non, Remus, j'ai réfléchi à propos de...nous..." dit-elle. Il soupira.  
  
-"Hermione, regarde, tu es une belle et intelligente jeune femme, et tu mérites quelqu'un qui peut être là pour toi tout le temps, quelqu'un de jeune, qui ne...je ne sais pas...on s'est seulement embrassé, et je ne pense pas que notre relation devrait aller au-delà de ça" dit-il. Elle regarda au loin.  
  
-"Remus, je ne suis plus une enfant!" dit-elle, en colère "J'ai vécu des choses difficiles et...et...j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose...et tu es en train de me l'enlever..." dit-elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se leva. "Ma relation avec Ron s'est écroulée, ma famille est en train de s'écrouler, et quand je pensais que je pouvais compter sur vous...je... je vois que j'avais tort! Comme d'habitude. Peut-être que je suis destinée à être une vieille fille seule, comme tant de gens me l'ont dit quand j'étais à l'école..." Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrêta. "Non...s'il te plait...je ne veux rien entendre...je suis désolée d'être venue ici..." dit-elle. Elle rentra à l'intérieur.  
  
-"Hermione!" cria Lupin. Il n'eut aucune réponse.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et hop! Un chapitre, un! Héhéhé...suspens....Que va-t-il se passer? (Playmobil en avant les histoires! Hum...désolée...vieux souvenirs de pubs télé...) Ahaha! Vous le saurez bientôt, ne vous en faites donc pas! Je ne vais pas tarder à mettre le prochain chapitre... de toutes façons, je suis déprimée avec mes résultats d'exams alors...je me noie dans la traduction et l'écriture de fics...bah oui...chacun son truc....Mumus me met du baume au cœur...Que voulez- vous? Il est le seul à pouvoir me sortir de ma dépression...enfin, Sirius aussi...bon, mes amis aussi, mais eux, ils sont partis en vacances, alors faut bien que je me rattrape sur quelqu'un....je devrai écrire à JKR pour la remercier...d'ailleurs, revieweurs adorés, mettez-moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me met de bonne humeur...en plus vous faites une bonne action en aidant votre bien-aimée traductrice...héhé...  
  
Bref, trêve de bla-bla inutile, place aux réponses aux reviews!!!!!! Bon, y'en a pas eu beaucoup (2) mais je poste le plus vite possible pour que vous ayez le plus de chapitres possibles avant que je ne parte...  
  
Will Black: Héhé...toujours la première à reviewer! Eh oui, rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule insouciante lol...voilà la suite! Bizzzz et à la prochaine review!  
  
Aurelia: Effectivement, maintenant ça va être de plus en plus concret... et voilà la suite! Bizzz! 


	6. 6: Quelque chose ne va pas

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre six: Quelque chose ne va pas  
  
Des larmes coulant sur son visage, elle rangeait toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. La porte était fermée à clé et elle avait également jeté un sort dessus, donc il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers et elle sanglota de plus belle. Finalement, toutes ses affaires furent rangées dans sa valise, elle prit sa baguette et s'arrêta. Il frappa à la porte.  
  
-"Hermione!" dit-il. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
-"J'attendais juste d'entendre votre voix" dit-elle. Et sur ce, elle transplana en dehors de la chambre en une seconde.  
  
Ce sort était dur à briser. Il était en colère. Il essayait depuis dix minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. La pièce était vide. Tout ce qui restait était un morceau de papier sur le lit et un sac. Il lit la note:  
  
Professeur vos livres. L'argent est dans le sac.  
  
Il relut le mot deux fois puis ouvrit le sac. Tous les livres étaient à l'intérieur et l'argent était au fond du sac. Il jura et jeta la note sur la note. Il quitta la chambre avec un soupir et alla dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires.  
  
Hermione traînait sa valise derrière elle, sans prêter attention au regard des gens autour d'elle. Elle avait un atroce mal de tête, et son estomac lui faisait mal aussi. Elle continua de marcher le long de la rue, puis s'assit sur un banc et s'endormi.  
  
Lupin cherchait Hermione partout et il ne la trouvait pas. C'était risqué de transplaner si près des moldus, mais il le fit le plus discrètement possible. Il cherchait depuis des heures et il commençait à faire sombre. Il transplana chez lui avec un soupir.  
  
Hermione se réveilla pour voir une épaisse obscurité autour d'elle. Elle saisit sa baguette qui était dans sa poche et se leva. Elle se rassit immédiatement, sa tête lui tournait. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle pensa à transplaner quelque part mais elle ne pouvait pas rassembler ses forces.  
  
-"Zut..." murmura-t-elle. Soudain, elle entendit des pas et les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'accélérer. Elle vit un homme s'avancer avec deux autres hommes derrière lui. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette, mais elle ne put la trouver.  
  
-"Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez ce que nous avons là" dit-il dans un sourire méprisant.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Laissez-moi tranquille" grogna-t-elle avec autant de férocité qu'elle put. Ils rirent et s'avancèrent encore plus près d'elle.  
  
-"Viens, poupée" dit-il.  
  
-"Je vais hurler" dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Si tu veux" dit-il. Elle cria et tenta de s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa. "Prend sa valise et ouvre-là!" aboya-t-il à un des hommes. L'un d'eux accoura vers la valise.  
  
Il attrapa Hermione et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le frappa.  
  
A des kilomètres de là, Lupin jailli de son lit. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hermione.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Amis du jour, bonjour!  
  
Aha! Rapide hein, les chapitres? Héhéhé... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!! Y'en a plein!!! J'suis trop contente!!!! Et oui, je sais, ce chapitre est très court, mais je posterai le prochain rapidement, promis! Donc, je ne vais pas faire de bla-bla inutile: Réponses aux reviews!!  
  
Will Black: Héhé! Encore la première! Tu m'impressionne tu sais...lol...aaaaah oui, Mumus torse nu, le rêve...si y' a un passage sous la douche alors là...je pourrais pas...je n'aurai plus de salive...Allez, à la prochaine review!! Bizzzz!  
  
Maud.62: Mais je pense que le " que baiser" arrivera tout compte fait...mais pas tout de suite...mais la dernière phrase du chapitre 9 nous laisse imaginer des choses...enfin tu verras bien... Bizzzz!!  
  
Kloona: Aaaaah! C'est que tu m'avais manqué au chapitre 4 toi! Mais je comprend bien les problèmes d'ordi...c'est vrai que Mumus n'est peut-être pas plus beau que Sirius mais quand même...c'est pas le même style...les chapitre sont un peu courts, c'est vrai...celui-là aussi...mais c'est bien pour ça que je les met aussi rapidement...Et pis Mumus il est pas cool avec Hermione...pauvre Mione...il lui a brisé le cœur...mais je suis sûre que ça va bien se finir aussi! Enfin bref, à la prochaine review!! Bizzzz!  
  
Sln: Je trouve aussi que cette fic est super...en même temps c'est bien pour ça que je la traduis lol...en tous cas merci et voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzz!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Aaaaah!! Te revoilà!! Y'en a plein qui n'ont pas pu poster de review pour le quatre...mais bon, c'est pas grave...c'est vrai que là, Mus, il plonge profond profond...mais il réussira à remonter! Faut lui faire confiance!! Et oui, oui, oui s'il te plait met ton 1er chap de ta fic la semaine prochaine!!! Aaaaaaaarggggghhhhhh! Moi je pars mercredi...mais bon, je rentre samedi donc ça ira...il faudra que je tienne trois jours sans fics!!!!!!! C'est pas humain!!! Bref, merci pour la review, d'ailleurs, tu as raison, tu es la reine des longues reviews!! J'en reçois rarement d'aussi longues! Continue comme ça! Bizzzzzz!!!!  
  
Lys Blanc: "pauvre petit loup perturbé de la vie"? oui, pourquoi pas...lol...je comprend bien ton retard pour les reviews, bonne chance pour le travail travail travail...tu vis en Amérique? Bon, allez, à la prochaine review!!! Bizzzzzz!  
  
Lily la Tigresse: Merci...moi aussi j'adore Remus!! Et j'adore Hermione...alors obligatoirement...hop! Une fic Hermy / Remus! Ravie que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Cyrca: Merci! Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde a des problèmes avec à la prochaine review!! Bizzz!  
  
Blade: c'est vrai que le couple Remus / Hermione est loin d'être courant, surtout avec Remus adulte...à la rigueur, y'a des fics Hermione /Remus mais au temps des Maraudeurs...Et voilà la suite!! Bizzzz!!  
  
U. S. Hermy: Hey! C'est pas juste!! Pourquoi tu prendrai tous les beaux mecs?? Bon, n'empêche que t'as laissé Remus à Hermione, donc je peux toujours refourgué Ron à Hermy...et je lui prend Remus!! Aha!! Et tu veux pas me prêter juste un peu Sirius?? et Draco?? Et Severus?? Bon, Harry et James aussi...je te promet que je continuerai à traduire!!! Bon, à part ça, je sais que les chaps sont courts mais z'y suis pour rien moua! Héhé! Bref, merci pour la review!! BiZzzzZzZ!!! 


	7. 7: Inutile

Titre: Shoot the Moon  
  
Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 7: Inutile  
  
Hermione fit de son mieux pour combattre l'homme, mais c'était inutile. Il la tenait. Les autres essayaient d'ouvrir la valise mais elle était ensorcelée et donc ne pouvait pas être ouverte. Il fit tenir Hermione par un autre homme tandis qu'il la gifla et lui sourit.  
  
-"Ça t'apprendra" dit-il. Il entreprit d'enlever le pull d'Hermione et elle cria.  
  
-"Arrêtez s'il vous plait!" dit-elle.  
  
Il la gifla encore une fois et sa bouche commença à saigner. Son visage était engourdi alors qu'il la giflait et la frappait encore. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied et il attrapa sa jambe. Il rit alors qu'elle luttait avec acharnement, puis un autre homme la poussa par terre et il enleva sa ceinture. Il enleva le pull d'Hermione, la laissant à moitié nue devant eux, puis il la frappèrent dans le dos. Elle hurla de douleur et sanglota silencieusement, quand elle vit que sa baguette était dans un de ses vêtements qui étaient à terre. Elle tenta de l'atteindre, mais il la poussèrent sur le dos et recommencèrent à la frapper. Puis, l'homme lui enleva son pantalon. Elle pleura silencieusement alors qu'ils la frappaient, et elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait être violée. Elle ferma les yeux et pria. Elle les sentit la frapper encore, puis ils la soulevèrent. Que diable faisaient-ils? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle se retrouva de nouveau par terre et sa tête heurta le sol. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid ruisseler sur son visage puis s'évanouit.  
  
Lupin prit son corps brisé dans ses bras et pleura. Elle était dans un état horrible. Il toucha son visage et ses doigts furent couverts de sang.  
  
-"NON!" cria-t-il. Il prit sa baguette et envoya toutes les affaires d'Hermione chez lui, puis alla dans l'ombre, et transplana à Ste-Mangouste. Quand il arriva, l'hôpital était animé.  
  
-"J'ai besoin d'un guérisseur, TOUT DE SUITE!" hurla-t-il. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières en uniformes vinrent et prirent Hermione des bras de Lupin, la placèrent sur un brancard en lévitation et l'emmenèrent. Remus les suivit et il vit qu'ils allaient dans un service de soins intensifs.  
  
-"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée?" demanda quelqu'un.  
  
-"Elle a été...frappée..." dit-il d'une voix rauque. La personne acquiesça et partit dans la salle.  
  
-"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici" dit le guérisseur.  
  
Lupin acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer. Doucement tout d'abord, puis se furent de gros sanglots. Son corps tremblait alors qu'il pleurait et il se fichait de qui pouvait le voir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés et à l'intérieur de lui- même, il se détestait de plus en plus chaque minute. Il se détestait pour s'être détourné d'elle, et il se détestait pour être un crétin égoïste pareil. A présent il fallait voir où elle était. Dans un hôpital, dans Dieu sait quelle condition.  
  
-"Excusez-moi monsieur" dit quelqu'un. Lupin leva les yeux et vit un guérisseur lui sourire.  
  
-"Oh mon Dieu, elle va bien?" demanda-t-il en se levant. Le guérisseur acquiesça.  
  
-"Elle est couverte de bleus...aucun os de cassé heureusement, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a une légère contusion à la tête, mais rien de bien sérieux, tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire est d'appliquer quelques pommades sur ses ecchymoses et ça guérira, et aussi, de la potion guérisseuse, et de la potion pour retrouver un taux normal de sang" dit le guérisseur. Lupin acquiesça. "Elle pourra partir si elle le veut, mais quelle est votre relation avec elle?' Lupin le regarda.  
  
-"Je suis dire...son tuteur" dit-il. Le guérisseur acquiesça.  
  
-"Bien, vous pouvez l'emmener" dit-il. Lupin acquiesça et serra la main de l'homme.  
  
-"Nous allons la garder cette nuit en observation" dit-il. Lupin acquiesça.  
  
-"Est-ce que je peux la voir?" demanda-t-il. Le guérisseur acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, bientôt" dit-il "Attendez ici et l'infirmière vous appellera" dit- il. Lupin acquiesça et s'assit. Dix minutes plus tard, une infirmière passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et appela Lupin.  
  
-"Elle est prête" dit-elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Amis du jour, bonjour!  
  
Voilà voilà le chapitre 7, hop! C'est fait! Il me reste trois chapitres à traduire pour l'instant...je pense que vous aurez le prochain samedi soir...Bon, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews!!! D'ailleurs MERCI pour toutes ces reviews!! Ze vous zadore tous!!!!!!!!  
  
Lisia: Contente que ça te plaise!! Et voilà la suite tant attendue !! Bizz!!  
  
Cyrca: Merci et voilà la suite!! Bizzzz  
  
Lenaleonyde1138: C'est gentil d'agiter tes pompons de groupie pour moi, j'suis touchée! Merci beaucoup beaucoup et voici la suite!! Hip Hip Hip...Hourraaaaaa!! Lol, Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Salut à toi, ô reine des longues reviews!!! Je m'incline devant toi je vais tenter de faire une toute aussi longue réponse...Vi, je sais que c'est inhumain de couper le chapitre comme ça, mais z'y suis pour rien, même si ça me plait héhé ... Et tu as raison, un loup (garou en l'occurrence) retombe toujours sur ses pattes! Comme tu le verras dans le chapitre suivant...héhéhé, suspens!! Et pour le happy end, je ne peux rien te dire en fait j'en sais pas plus que toi (bon, si un peu quand même...) mais la fin n'est toujours pas arrivée... l'auteur n'en ai qu'au dixième chapitre... mais bon, là elle est partie en vacances jusqu'au 25 juillet, et donc elle postera de news chapitres en rentrant avec un peu de chance... ce qui est embêtant, c'est que moi, je serai partie... dommage... mais je me rattraperai en rentrant le 22 août...J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta fic!!! Mets-là vite vite vite!!! Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'on comprendra! L'auteur a fait 23 chapitres? Hé bé! Tu vas avoir du boulot toi! Lol... remarque j'ai rien à dire, pour ma traduction "la carte du maraudeur" la dernière fois que j'ai vu, et c'était il y a longtemps, il y avait 38 chapitres ou un truc dans le genre...et je ne suis rendue qu'au 9...oh la la!! Mais bon, j'adore traduire cette fic, en plus dans les chapitres y'a toujours plein de rebondissement! Et pour ta fic, promis, je tenterai d'être à ton niveau pour les looooooongues reviews!! Même si ça va être dur de te détrôner...Bien, je te laisse...hey, pas mal la réponse, non? Assez longue pour la reine des longues reviews? Allez, Bizzzzz à toi!!!  
  
Will Black: Par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée???? Tu n'étais pas ma première review!!!!! Oh la la la la la!!!! Honte sur toi!! Lol Alors comme ça, tu as l'intelligence et la beauté de Sirius Black? héhéhé... et oui, je sais, c'est insensé! (comme dirai cette bonne vieille Fleur qui m'a piqué mon Bill Weasley d'ailleurs...michante! ) je sais que c'est cruellement cruel et serpentardesque (merveille, j'ai inventé un mot) de couper le chap comme ça, mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est l'auteur... mais z'aime bien couper comme ça dans mes fics, que veux-tu?? Enfin, essaye d'être la première review pour ce chap là quand même!! Bizzzzz!!  
  
Maud.62: Eeeeeeeh oui! Triste vie, Hermione se fait agressée...pas bien...mais SuperMumus est toujours là!! Tatadaaaaaam!!! Mumus à la rescousse!! Et pour le que le baiser...j'ai de plus amples informations maintenant...mais je ne dévoilerai rien du tout faudra attendre le 9 et 10...mais ils ne sauraient tarder, ne t'en fais pas...ils seront là la semaine prochaine! Hey au ça je ressemble à Lucius???? C'est pô vrai d'abord...bon, peut- être un peu mais moi j'ai pas une marque bizarre sur mon bras, na! Et tes amoureux ne sauraient tarder à être réunis...ou peut-être pas... ...Bizzzzzz!!!  
  
Demoiselle Altanien: Je crois que tu as très bien définie cette fic, "sensible et réaliste". C'est bien pour ça que j'aime bcp cette fic et que je la traduis. En tous cas merci et à bientôt!! Bizzzz!  
  
Gedauphin: La voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzz!!  
  
Inwie Lupin: Je sais, je sais, c'est pô bien de laisser un chapitre comme ça... héhé pauvres lecteurs.... Et je suis extrêmement fière de toi! Lol...je suis bien contente que tu ai laissée une review, c'est vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews!! Et je suis encore plus contente que tu adores cette fic! Moua aussi et je ne lâche pas la patate ne t'en fais pas! Je tiens bon! Allez, Bizzzzzz à toi et laisse toujours des reviews maintenant!!!  
  
Sarah Black: Aaaaaaaaaaah ma soeurette adorée na moi!! Alors comme ça tu préfères le couple Hermione Remus que Hermione / Sevichou? Héhé...je dois bien avouer que moi aussi... mais que veux-tu, j'adoooore Servilo...mais je te comprends, Sevichounet n'a pas le charisme, la beauté, la tendresse, la douceur, le physique...de Mumus... En tous cas la suite est là!! Et l'autre est pour bientôt, samedi soir!! Mais de toutes façons je t'enverrai un mail...et puis faut que je fasse avancer notre fanfic, et puis toutes mes autres...j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées de fanfic en ce moment, il faut que je me calme je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps...mais là j'ai une idée qui pourrait être drôlement intéressante...même deux idées de fics...je te parlerai de tout ça en mail... Bizzzzz à toi ma soeurette adorée!! BLACK POWAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Lady: Tu sais que tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux, là?! Je devrai sûrement avoir honte en tant que traductrice de cette fic, mais je ne m'étais jamais aperçue que les titres avaient rapports avec la dernière phrase...Merci!!! Mais malheureusement, ce chapitre fait exception...pas de chance, ça marche pas à tous les coups... En tous cas merci pour la review et à plus!! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Blade: Vi, je sais, les chapitres sont beaucoup trop courts, mais je poste rapidement pour compenser tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre? ;-) J'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzz!! 


	8. 8: Viens à la maison

Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8: Viens à la maison.  
  
Quand Lupin entra dans la salle, Hermione était inconsciente. Elle dormait, sans se rendre compte qu'il était là, et il toucha son visage et s'assit avec elle pendant près d'une heure. Un guérisseur entra et lui dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, et qu'il pouvait revenir le lendemain. Remus acquiesça et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, puis partit.  
  
Le jour suivant:  
  
Une guérisseuse portant des vêtements verts s'assit à côté de Lupin. Elle commença à lui posa quelques questions sur Hermione.  
  
-"Alors, vous n'êtes pas réellement son tuteur?" demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Elle était une de mes étudiantes, et elle a eu des temps difficiles chez elle, et elle m'a trouvé" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Je vois, et je devine qu'elle s'est enfuie la nuit dernière, pourquoi ça?" demanda-t-elle calmement. Lupin soupira.  
  
-"On a eu une petite dispute" dit-il.  
  
-"Ah" dit-elle. "Eh bien je voulais simplement vous dire, que beaucoup de femmes, quand elles traversent leur...période du mois, on tendance à être d'humeur changeante, et font plein de choses imprévisibles" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Donc, puisque Miss Granger est assez âgée pour décider si elle veut soit rester à l'hôpital soit rentrer chez vous, je le lui demanderai" dit-elle. Il la regarda.  
  
-"Et si elle choisit de rentrer avec moi?" demanda-t-il.  
  
-"Eh bien, vous la prendrez avec vous, ainsi que ses médicaments" dit-elle. Il acquiesça. "Et vous pourrez embaucher quelqu'un qui prendra soin d'elle, nous avons beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent le faire, ou vous pouvez le faire vous-même" dit-elle. Il acquiesça et se leva.  
  
-"Merci" dit-il. Elle sourit chaleureusement.  
  
-"Non, merci à vous, si vous ne l'aviez emmené à temps, Merlin seul sait ce qui se serait passé" dit-elle. Il acquiesça et la guérisseuse quitta la pièce. "Attendez ici" dit-elle en partant. Il se rassit. Hermione avait- elle agit de manière irrationnelle? Cela voulait-il dire que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était faux?, se demanda-t-il.  
  
La guérisseuse entra dans la chambre et sourit à Hermione. Son visage était un peu enflé et elle semblait un peu pâle.  
  
-"Miss Granger?" dit-elle.  
  
Elle n'eu aucune réponse. Elle répéta son nom encore une fois et Hermione la regarda.  
  
-"Oui" dit-elle doucement.  
  
-"Un certain Remus Lupin est venu pour vous demander si vous vouliez rentrer à la maison avec lui. Il a dit qu'il prendrait soin de vous" dit- elle. Hermione ne dit rien, mais la guérisseuse détecta un air douloureux sur son visage "Ecoutez" dit-elle gentiment. "Je sais en vous regardant tous les deux, qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que cette histoire" dit- elle. Hermione regarda au loin. "Mais, c'est un homme bien" dit-elle "Et il prendra le plus grand soin de vous" dit-elle. Hermione regarda la guérisseuse et soupira.  
  
-"I...Il est là?" demanda-t-elle. La guérisseuse acquiesça. "Je peux lui parler?" demanda-t-elle. La guérisseuse acquiesça et quitta la chambre. Hermione soupira. Elle leva les yeux et le vit entrer dans la pièce alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Il sourit faiblement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.  
  
-"Hermione, comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il. Elle fit un signe de tête.  
  
-"Un peu mieux" dit-elle. Il regarda son visage.  
  
-"Mon dieu, regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait" dit-il doucement. Elle détourna le regard.  
  
-"Ecoutez Remus, je suis vraiment désolée, mais, je ne pense pas que je rentrerai chez vous" dit-elle. Il la regarda.  
  
-"Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"C'est juste que, j'ai agi comme une enfant les semaines passées. Même si je ne le comprends pas" dit-elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa. "Non, c'est la vérité, c'est juste que je m'effondrais depuis quelques mois, et je viens juste de réaliser à quel point j'ai été idiote, de croire encore à l'amour, après ce qui m'est arrivé, j'aurai dû réalisé-"  
  
-"Tu aurais dû t'écouter" dit-il doucement "J'ai été mordu quand j'étais enfant, et je suis devenu un loup-garou" dit-il "Mais est-ce que j'ai arrêté de vivre?" demanda-t-il. Il toucha sa main. " J'ai été seul pendant des année Hermione, et t'avoir dans la maison était une bouffée d'air frais, j'avais quelqu'un à attendre tous les matins. Je pouvais sentir ta cuisine, et voir ton visage, entendre ta voix" dit-il avec un sourire. Elle soupira.  
  
-"Je ressentais ça aussi" dit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Alors tu peux revenir à la maison" dit-il. Elle sourit tristement.  
  
-"Je ne sais pas Remus, les choses sont différentes maintenant" dit-elle.  
  
-"En quoi?" demanda-t-il.  
  
-"Ça!" dit-elle en montrant son visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. vous pouvez vous imposez ça?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Se lever et me donner de la potion, et passer de la pommade sur ma peau, et me nourrir, et faire tout ça, comment vous pouvez?" lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-"Parce que...je...je le veux" dit-il. Sa lèvre trembla.  
  
-"Mais pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle. Il serra sa main et fut heureux de la sentir la lui serrer aussi.  
  
-"Hermione, viens à la maison avec moi, c'est là où tu dois être, pas dans une chambre d'hôpital" dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.  
  
-"Remus je..."  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres et elle se tut immédiatement.  
  
-"Viens à la maison, Hermione, s'il te plait..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et voilà! Hop! Encore un chapitre! Et l'avant dernier avant que je ne parte en vacances!! Et que l'auteur en écrive d'autres...héhéhé...Vous voyez, Remus s'est décidé quand même! Il a mit du temps, mais bon...  
  
Donc, voici les réponses au Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Will Black: Félicitations!! Tu es bien la première review cette fois-ci!! Tu crois vraiment que Sirius partage un demi cerveau avec James? Roooo c'est pas cool ça! Hey, McGonagall disait qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents élèves! Si tu es aussi intelligente que lui, ça promet! Lol. Bien, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!!!! A la prochaine (première) review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inwie Lupin: Oh vi, je suis entièrement d'accord, le pauvre pitit Mumus...il donne envie d'être consolé! Héhé je me porte volontaire pour le prendre dans mes bras... bave hum...je me reprends...Et oui, le chapitre finit bien sec encore une fois...moua ça me plait comme ça chuis sadique niéhéhé ... et heureusement que Remus était là, tu as raison... ou alors Merlin seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivée à c'te pauvre Mione... Enfin non, y'a pas que Merlin qui le sait Bizzzzzzzzzz!!!!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Aaaaaaaaah! J'adore tes longues reviews!!! Je sais, le chapitre n'était pas très long, comme d'hab... Et tu as raison, "tuteur" non mais franchement... Lup' quand même! Mais c'est vrai que le guérisseur ne l'aurait pas laisser partir comme ça avec Mione... Et pour ton idée de fic, crois-moi ou pas, j'ai eu exactement la même!!!! Sans blague!! J'ai même commencé à écrire!!! Je n'en ai jamais lu des fics où les Maraudeurs allaient dans le futur, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours me lancer!! En fait, j'ai même pensé à toute une histoire autour de ça...bon, je vais tenter de t'expliquer... tout d'abord, ça se passe pendant la septième année de Harry...Remus est prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Sirius est prof de Duel. Mais il est prof de Duel avec Cirindë Potter, sœur jumelle de James. Sirius et Cirindë sont meilleurs amis, et Cirindë sort avec Remus depuis longtemps. Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps sur ce personnage... Et donc, les Maraudeurs arrivent du passé. Ils restent à Poudlard bien évidemment, suivent les cours et tout, et tout. Et... non, je vais pas tout t'expliquer... ce serait trop long et y'aurai plus de suspens! Mais si tu veux, je vais t'envoyer le prologue par mail. C'est vraiment un tout début, c'est très très court. Enfin, bref. Je vais écrire la fic pendant que je serai en vacances dans mon coin paumé sans ordi. Cette fic te sera entièrement dédicacée!!! Vi vi voui! Allez, je te laisse, Bizzzzzzzzzzz!!! Et j'ai hâte de voir ta fic!!!  
  
Sln: C'est très gentil ce que tu m'écris là... rougit Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise autant! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!! Bizzzzzzzz!!!  
  
Cyrca: Et voilà une suite pour la demoiselle! Bizzzz! A plus!  
  
Minerve: "Sale garçon" ? Rooooooo.... T'exagères...Enfin, voilà la suite! Bizzzzz et à la prochaine review!!  
  
Johanna Malefoy: Oooooooo!! Une nouvelle lectrice!! Bienvenue à toi! En plus, un membre de la famille Malefoy! Je suis flattée! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire de chapitres plus longs, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas moi qui les écrit, je ne fais que les traduire =) Désolée! Bizzzzzzz!!!  
  
Sarah Black: Tiens, tiens, tiens! Toi! Moua Sadique????? Lucius?? Bon, c'est fini, oui? Autrement je ne poste plus de chapitre, na! Lol. Et tu me flattes en disant que j'aurai pu écrire cette fic... Marchi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Et que tu auras le temps de le lire avant que tu ne partes cette après midi... Mais en revenant, tu auras plein de nouveaux chapitres à lire!! Bizzzzz ma sœurette!!!  
  
Lys Blanc: C'est vrai, tu review un chap sur deux! C'est déjà bien moi j'dis! J'uploade vite, c'est pour ça =) . N'empêche, t'as raison, elle est pas à plaindre Mione (bon, si un peu quand même) mais finalement, elle se retrouve dans les bras de Mumus!! Pitite Veinarde!! Alors tu vis au Québec?! C'est mon rêve d'y aller!!! Va savoir comment cette idée m'est venue, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là bas!! Ça doit être magnifique!! Bon, je te laisse, Bizzzzzzzzz et à la prochaine review!!!!  
  
Maud.62: Héhéhé... finiront-ils ensemble? Peut-être qu'au dernier moment tout va foirer! Haha! Suspens!! Et comment ça TON super Mumus?! C'est MON super Mumus na moi, non mais! Au pire, on fait un mois sur deux lol... Bizzzzzz et à plus!!!  
  
Blade: Rooo la la que c'es gentil tout ça! Une pro? Je n'irai pas jusque là... rougit fortement Marchi pour les compliments et voici la suite tant attendue Bizzzzz et à la prochaine!!  
  
U.S. Hermy: deux reviews?! Hé bé dis donc! T'étais pressée d'avoir la suite on dirait! Alors comme ça tu prend Mumus et tu me laisses les autres? Bon, bon ronchonne dans les autres, y'a Sirius, c'est déjà ça de gagné! Et de bien gagné en plus! Héhéhé... Bref, je traduis vite, mais je ne vais pas poster tous les chapitres en même temps, autrement c'est plus drôle du tout! Allez, Bizzzzzzzzzz et à plus!!  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur! MERCI A TOUS!! JE VOUS ZADORE!!!  
  
Et surtout, continuez comme ça! Le chti bouton GO, en bas à gauche, je le trouve vraiment génial, cliquez dessus, pour voir...  
  
Bizzzzzzz na tous!!  
  
Mademoiselle Black. 


	9. 9: Mon point sensible

Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 9: Mon Point Sensible.  
  
Hermione regarda Lupin, il avait une expression sur le visage qui semblait la supplier de se pencher et de l'embrasser encore. Cependant, elle s'éloigna et soupira.  
  
-"Je ne sais toujours pas, Remus" dit-elle. Il soupira.  
  
-"Je suis désolé, Hermione, je voulais juste te rendre heureuse" dit-il en se levant "Je t'enverrai tes affaires ici, comme ça tu auras tes vêtements" dit-il. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, quand Hermione prononça son nom.  
  
-"Remus?" dit-elle. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.  
  
-"Oui, Hermione?" demanda-t-il. Elle baissa les yeux.  
  
-"Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison s'il te plait?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit.  
  
-"Oui, je peux faire ça" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était allongée sur le lit de Remus, sa chambre à lui étant plus près des escaliers que la sienne. Elle buvait une potion de guérison qu'elle devait prendre deux fois par jour.  
  
-"Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est définitivement pas la meilleure chose que j'ai bu dans ma vie" dit-elle une fois qu'elle eu fini de l'avaler. Il sourit.  
  
-"Au moins, tu n'as pas à boire de la potion Tue-loup" dit-il. Elle le regarda. "C'est dégoûtant" dit-il. Elle sursauta doucement.  
  
-"La potion Tue-loup... quand est-ce que tu vas te transformer ce mois-ci?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit péniblement.  
  
-"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien, je me transformerai en un simple loup, et j'aurai toujours mes esprits, je serai juste enfermé dans une pièce" dit-il.  
  
-"C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas venir ici!" dit- elle. Il la regarda.  
  
-"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.  
  
-"A cause du loup, tu dois en plus t'occuper de moi"  
  
-"C'est bon, Hermione" dit-il. Elle soupira. "Bien, je pense que je devrai transplaner à la boutique et voir comment ça se passe" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Anne est là-bas?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça. Anne était une vieille sorcière qui vivait dans le coin et qui s'occupait de la librairie pour Remus.  
  
-"Je vais juste lui dire que je serai...absent pendant un certain temps" dit- il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Remus?" dit-elle doucement. Il se tourna et la regarda.  
  
-"Oui, Hermione?"  
  
-"Merci" dit-elle. Il sourit et acquiesça, et disparut en un craquement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était allongée sur le ventre et Remus appliquait de la pommade sur son dos (NdT: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!! bave sur son clavier hum... sorry), où elle avait été frappée avec la ceinture. Elle frissonnait alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son dos, et gémissait parfois quand il touchait un point particulièrement sensible. C'était bizarre au début, quand elle enlevait son haut et son soutien-gorge, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle aimait le contact de ses mains sur sa chair. Après ça, il faisait apparaître son haut par magie¸ et elle se tournait et s'asseyait sur le lit pendant un moment. Puis il appliquait la pommade sur son visage, ainsi, les enflures désenflaient et les hématomes s'effaçaient.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Un Mois Plus Tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un soir, ils étaient assis tous les deux dans la chambre de Remus. Il faisait de plus en plus froid dehors et ils regardaient par la fenêtre.  
  
-"Il va bientôt neiger" dit Hermione. Il sourit et acquiesça.  
  
-"Tu vas de mieux en mieux" dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
-"Je vais mieux" dit-elle.  
  
-"Oui, tu es mieux" dit-il.  
  
Quelques-unes unes des cicatrices étaient restées, et d'autres étaient parties. Hermione était souvent debout, à nettoyer la maison, Remus avait toujours gardé sa maison en piteux état depuis des années. Ils avaient gardé leur relation très platonique; depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres baisers. Elle avait gardé ses distances, et il avait garé les siennes. Elle se leva de son lit et alla vers lui, qui était debout devant la fenêtre, et resta debout à côté de lui. Il la regarda et sourit.  
  
-"Tu sais, tu ne m'a jamais dit, comment tu m'avais trouvée" dit-elle. Il la regarda et soupira. "Et tu ne m'as jamais dit, en quel état tu m'as trouvée. Après que je sois tombée, je...me suis évanouie, et je ne peux pas me rappeler ce qui s'est passé après ça" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Je savais que tu voudrais savoir" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Bien sûr" dit-elle. Il soupira et acquiesça. (NdT: je sais, je sais, ils acquiescent énormément dans cette fic =)).  
  
-"Je t'avais cherché toute la journée" dit-il. "Mais je ne t'avais pas trouvé, et je ne voulais pas être vu en transplanant partout, donc, après un moment, je suis rentré à la maison, et je me suis endormi. Tu sais, quand tu as eu un cauchemar et que tu...te réveille juste et que ton cœur bas à cent à l'heure?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça (NdT: Et hop! Encore une fois! lol). "Eh bien c'est comme ça que je me suis réveillé" dit-il. Elle avait l'air perplexe.  
  
-"Mais pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.  
  
-"Parce que tu m'as appelé Hermione" dit-il. Elle le regarda.  
  
-"Je t'ai appelé?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça. "Mais comment c'est possible?" demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda.  
  
-"Les loups sont és à leur famille, et à ceux qu'ils aiment, et dans mon cas, depuis que je suis un loup-garou, ses instincts se sont aiguisés en moi" dit-il.  
  
-"Tu es en train de dire que ton sens de... connexion est très fort?" demanda- t-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-Quand on...s'est embrassé, en fait j'ai créé un lien avec toi, qui m'alerte quand tu es effrayée, ou quand tu souffres, ou même quand tu es très heureuse" dit-il. Elle resta bouche bée.  
  
-"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sens ça aussi?" demanda-t-elle (elle parle de ses cicatrices). Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Pas au même degré que toi, mais en quelque sorte, oui" dit-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Oh, donc tu as dû ressentir...quelque chose quand j'ai été..."  
  
-"Oui" dit-il. Elle resta bouche bée.  
  
-"Donc, comment tu m'as trouvée?" demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-"J'ai transplané partout" dit-il "Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance quand j'ai décidé d'essayé ce coin-là" dit-il. Elle restait silencieuse, puis elle lui posa la question qu'elle voulait poser depuis si longtemps.  
  
-"Remus, quand tu es arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'ils...faisaient?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira et alla jusqu'au lit où il s'assit.  
  
-"Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu ta valise sur le sol et quelqu'un tentant de l'ouvrir. j'ai utilisé un sort et il fut assommé, et ensuite les deux autres étaient...un d'eux essayait de te réveiller et l'autre enlevait son pantalon" dit-il. Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça.  
  
-"Ils ont fait quelque chose d'autre?" demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Je lui tapé sur l'épaule et je lui ai lancé un coup de poing dans le ventre" dit-il. Elle acquiesça et eu un sourire triste. En s'asseyant près de lui, elle eu un sourire.  
  
-"Merci beaucoup, vraiment" dit-elle. Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle s'avança et caressa son visage, puis plaça ses mains derrière son cou. Elle l'approcha doucement d'elle et il secoua la tête.  
  
-"Hermione..." gémit-il.  
  
-"Chh..."dit-elle.  
  
Elle plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Il sentit une vague envahir tout son corps alors qu'elle l'embrassait , puis il passa ses bras autour de son corps. Elle sentait bon. Ses cheveux avaient l'odeur des roses et sa peau étaient si douce contre la sienne. Elle s'éloigna et le regarda. Il regardait ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces et sucrées, et elle sourit et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser encore. Il la prit dans ses bras et il sentit ses bras serrés contre lui et elle commença à lui masser le cou. Bon Dieu, elle avait déjà trouvé son point sensible. Il gémit doucement alors qu'elle frictionnait son cou. Il sentit ses lèvres et bougea pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Il la sentit trembler lorsqu'il faisait ça, et avec un sourire malicieux, il joua avec sa langue sur son oreille. Elle ressentait des chatouilles et elle éclata de rire. Elle tomba en arrière sur le lit et il tomba sur elle. En le regardant profondément dans les yeux, elle sourit.  
  
-"Remus Lupin, fais-moi l'amour" dit-elle doucement "S'il te plait..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Eh oui! Fin du chapitre!!! Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahaha!! Vous me détestez, hein? Niéhéhé... mon côté Serpentard reprend le dessus à chaque fois... Bref, z'inquiétez pas, z'aurez la suite très bientôt...peut-être même demain, ou au pire mercredi... courage lol... Que va faire Remus?! Ahah!!! Au fait, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était peut-être temps que Hermione tutoie Remus... et j'ai trouvé que la phrase "Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la maison s'il te plait?" était remarquablement appropriée... bah oui, dans la fic originale, en anglais, c'est "You" tout le temps alors... y'a pas de différences entre "tu" et "vous", c'est embêtant...j'espère que ça vous conviendra comme ça...  
  
Bon, j'arrête et je vous laisse avec les Réponses aux Reviews!!!!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Salut toi!! Et vi, une infirmière qui joue les marieuses, on aura tout vu... Je vais t'envoyer le prologue de la fic tout de suite! Mais tu verras, c'est vraiment court...Bien, j'ai le regret de te dire que ton intuition féminine a quelques défaillances lol... mais c'est pas grave, ça aurait pu être vrai...Bon, c'est pas grave pour la traduction... j'attendrai, ne t'en fais pas!! Mais je t'en supplie à genoux, met là avant vendredi!!!!! Pitié!!!!!!!! Et au fait, ta fic "Le chemin de la Haine", elle est déjà sur le site? Je l'ai pas vu... bon, c'est pas bien grave si ce n'est pas une Herm/Rem, de toutes façons je ne lis pas que ça non plus! D'ailleurs, j'ai lu une des fics que tu m'avais conseillée: "La Coupe de Feu: l'Alternative" franchement, j'adooooore!! Harry et AJ sont trop mimis!!! J'adore ce Harry bad boy!!! Bon, je te laisse. Bizzzzzzz et à la prochaine review!!!  
  
Will Black: Bah alors? Tu me déçois tu sais, tu n'es pas la première, tu t'es fait dépassée par le Saut de l'Ange, désolée... mais bon, tu es deuxième, c'est déjà ça... Alors je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione est un peu gnan-gnan ces temps-ci. Franchement, Remus te propose de te ramener chez lui, de prendre soin de toi et tout et tout, tu vas pas dire "Euh...je sais pas Remus...euh..." Mais NON!!! La phrase qui convient serai plutôt "Oui, Remus, je le veux" enfin... Tss Tss Tss, cette Hermione, elle ne sais pas quelle chance elle a...Enfin... Bizzzzzzz!!!!!!  
  
Sln: Marchi!! Hum...traduction: Merci...désolée, j'avais un bout de brioche dans la bouche... donc, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzz!!!  
  
Minerve: Eh ben chuis contente que tu sois contente...J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzzz!!  
  
Maud.62: Bon, c'est ok, deux semaines chacune... et je te le laisse avant la pleine lune si tu veux... par Merlin on est ignobles de s'approprier Mumus comme ça...Bon, bon...tant pis, il est trop chou!!!! Je crois que pour ton " que du baiser" tu as une légère indication à la fin de ce chapitre...héhéhé. Bizzz et à bientôt!!!!  
  
Aurelia: Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique, mais que veux-tu? C'est dans ma nature serpentardesque... d'ailleurs je devrai changer de nom...Mlle Malfoy ou Serpentard serait plus approprié...Et bien pour la fic originale, il y en tout 11 chapitres pour l'instant, en comptant le prologue, donc dix chapitres. L'auteur est en vacances jusqu'au 25 juillet, donc normalement elle mettra d'autres chapitres, mais il faudra attendre un peu avant que je ne les traduise... Bizzzzzzz et à pluche!!  
  
Blade: Marchi beaucoup!!! C'est gentil!!! Je ne vais pas traduire deux chapitres en même temps, étant donné qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à traduire pour l'instant, avant que je ne parte...mais je mettrai le prochain mercredi. Donc, je pars vendredi en vacances, dans le Sud-Ouest, comme tous les ans...Près de Toulouse. Voilà! Bizzzzz et à pluche!!!  
  
Cyrca: Contente que ça te plaise autant!! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!!  
  
Edwige: Héhé tu l'as eu la réponse d'Hermione! Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui! Franchement, il faudrait avoir une case en moins pour dire non à Remus...Bizzzz!!!  
  
Mary-evy: J'adooore les nouvelles revieweuses!!!!! Tu tombes bien!! Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est trop MIGNON!!! J'adore ce petit couple!! Et oui, je sais bien que c'est pas bien de couper les chapitres comme ça... hihihi... mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura la suite dès demain!! Et je ne pars que vendredi...Bizzzz à toi!!!  
  
Johanna Malefoy: Enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif!! Lol! Merci!!!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bizzzzz!!!!  
  
Voilà Voilà!!! Donc, je poste le chapitre 10 demain! Et comme je ne pars que vendredi, je mettrai peut-être les réponses aux reviews avant de partir... sans suite, bien entendu, puisque pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas dans la fic originale, mais ne vous en faites pas, l'auteur n'abandonne pas, elle est juste partie en vacances! De toutes façons, si elle menace de l'abandonner, je la harcellerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue! Je suis bretonne, et les bretons, c'est têtu! Na!  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz à tous!!!  
  
Ze vous Zadoooore!!!  
  
Mademoiselle Black (ou Serpentard, comme vous voulez...) 


	10. 10: Suisje en train de tomber amoureuse?

Auteur: Saiya-jin girl  
  
Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...  
  
Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...  
  
Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!  
  
Chapitre 10: Suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse?  
  
Remus la regarda cligna des yeux. C'était une décision capitale. Il avait trente-neuf ans, et elle vingt. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire ça? Il était seul, et elle aussi, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait profiter d'elle comme ça? Il soupira.  
  
-"Hermione, je ne sais pas si je peux..." dit-il. Elle le regarda.  
  
-"Remus, s'il te plait" supplia-t-elle "Je ne fais pas ça d'habitude" dit- elle "Mais, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi tout de suite" dit-elle. Il soupira. "J'ai été seule si longtemps. Je me suis coupée de tout le monde depuis trois ans, et quand j'ai réalisé que tu vivais dans cette ville et que je suis venue à toi, j'ai juste...je ne sais pas, j'ai réalisé que je devrai garder contact avec tout le monde, j'avais été si mal que-" Il la fit taire avec un baiser.  
  
-"Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais trop..." demanda-t-il en se retirant. Elle sourit et acquiesça.  
  
-"Si, quelques fois" répondit-elle. Il sourit.  
  
-"Eh bien, je veux que tu taises maintenant" dit-il. Elle sourit.  
  
Il l'embrassa, puis elle lui rendit son baiser avec une chaleur et une passion qui avaient été enfermées depuis longtemps en elle. Il gémit tandis qu'elle lui déposait des baisers tout le long de son corps et il soupira, au comble du bonheur. Ça avait été trop long.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était blottie contre Remus sous les couvertures. Son bras était autour d'elle, et ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec celles de la jeune fille.  
  
-"Hermione?" demanda-t-il.  
  
-"Hm?" répondit-elle doucement.  
  
-"Rien" dit-il. Elle le regarda et sourit.  
  
-"Je..c'était extraordinaire" dit-elle doucement. Il soupira.  
  
-"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.  
  
-"Merci pour..."  
  
-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione" dit-il en lui embrassant le front. "Dors, maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer" dit-il. Elle acquiesça et soupira.  
  
-"Retour au travail bientôt" dit-elle. Il acquiesça.  
  
-"Oui, pour moi, et pour toi" dit-il. Elle soupira.  
  
-"J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ça, Remus" dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.  
  
-"Oh, jamais, Hermione" dit-il. Elle sourit et se blottit plus près contre lui.  
  
-"Je crois...tu m'as rendu mon cœur..." murmura-t-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête, à moitié endormie, sur le point de s'endormir.  
  
-"Non, il était là tout le temps...je t'ai juste aidé à le trouver..."  
  
Et sur ce, elle tomba de sommeil dans ses bras.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione se réveilla le jour suivant dans les bras de Remus. Elle se sourit à elle-même et elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle n'était jamais revenue voir ses parents et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était là. Avec un soupir, elle décida qu'elle devait rester encore un peu, et puis aller à la maison. Même si elle avait aimé rester, il fallait qu'elle voie ses parents.  
  
Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et elle sourit alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.  
  
-"Remus, tiens-toi bien, j'essaye de préparer le petit déjeuner" dit-elle. (NdT: vi, je sais, elle était dans la salle de bain y'a deux secondes...c'est magique ... ou alors elle fait la cuisine dans la salle de bain, après tout, chacun fait ce qu'il veut..). Il sourit et embrassa son cou.  
  
-"Oh, mais je pense que tu devrai me suffire" dit-il, d'un ton sexy (NdT: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! ). Elle rit.  
  
-"Non, non" dit-elle. Il sourit et la laissa faire. Il s'assit à la table et la regarda préparer la nourriture. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si...heureux. En secouant la tête, elle apporta deux assiettes de toasts, bacon et œufs sur la table (NdT: Mais comment diable font-ils pour avaler ça au petit dej?). Puis elle apporta deux verres de jus de fruit et ils s'assirent et mangèrent.  
  
Oh, Merlin... suis-je en train de tomber amoureux d'elle?  
  
Oh, mon Dieu, suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui?  
  
Elle était assise en face de lui, une des plus belles personnes de la terre, qui était intelligente, et qui le comprenait. Elle comprenait la personne qu'il était, et l'animal qu'il était aussi. Elle était parfaite, et il n'avait honnêtement jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte pour une femme avant. Mais, comme toujours, il y avait un nuage de doute dans son esprit, se demandant si il devait vraiment faire ça. Si il devait vraiment poursuivre quelque chose de plus que ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.  
  
Il firent encore l'amour cette nuit-là. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté avant. Alors qu'il se déversait encore une fois en elle, ils atteignirent tous deux leur orgasme, il gémit et l'embrassa.  
  
-"Hermione...Je...t'aime" murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et l'embrassa.  
  
-"Je t'aime"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Hermione était debout face à Remus avec de la tristesse sur son visage.  
  
-"Eh bien, Remus, je pense qu'on se verra très bientôt" dit-elle. Il sourit et acquiesça. Il se pencha et l'embrassa profondément sur les lèvres, puis la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-"Hermione, ne sois pas trop longue" dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
-"Oh, chut!" dit-elle en le frappant doucement. Il sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois.  
  
-"Je t'aime, Hermione Jane Granger" dit-il.  
  
-"Et je t'aime, Remus John Lupin" dit-elle. Il sourit et elle s'éloigna. "Bien, je suis partie" dit-elle en prenant sa valise.  
  
Il sourit tristement et acquiesça (NdT: perso, je ne peux plus voir le mot "acquiescer" il me sort par les oreilles!!!!!). Dans un craquement sourd, elle disparut de la maison de Remus, et partit autre part.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Et hop!!! Ça y'est!!!! Je n'ai plus de chapitres à traduire pour l'instant!!!! j'ai bien dit pour l'instant, bien sûr. Je sais, je sais, c'est triste... je comprends... ça me fait mal au cœur aussi, mais bon... surtout que je ne saurai pas la suite avant quatre longues semaines!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Je sais, vous êtes atrocement frustrés et en colère, il n'y a pas eu de détails... héhé...pô drôle, hein?  
  
Bien, bien, bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... maintenant je vous laisse avec les réponses zaux reviews!!!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Hello!!! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me prend pas pour une sadique! Merci! Lol. Au fait, ça y est, j'ai lu ta fic "le chemin de la Haine" je vais aller mettre une review tout de suite!!! Ça m'intrigue cette histoire...En tout cas, c'est très bien écrit!! Et met vite ta trad je t'en priiiiiie!!!! ... C'est plus fort que moi de baver sur mon clavier...met ne t'en fais, je l'ai imperméabilisé... pas de court circuit! Héhé! 14 acquiesça?! Impressionnant! N'empêche j'ai l'atroce impression de me répéter à chaque fois! Entre "Il sourit. Il acquiesça. Il la regarda" enfin, ça marche aussi avec "elle" Héhé Et pour la Coupe de Feu, je vais peut-être aller la lire en anglais aussi moua...au fait, j'ai vu que tu suivais "La lune vierge" de Harana! Moi aussi! Je ne lui ai pas encore laissé de review, mais ça va pas tarder...elle est vraiment géniale cette fic! Et je conseille encore une fois d'aller lire "J'ai tant rêvé de toi" l'auteur vient de mettre le chapitre 8, et c'est vraiment une merveille cette fic! Une Sirius/ Hermione comme je les aime!! Avec un Sirius tout craquant!!! Demande à mon clavierlol. Bon, trêve de bla-bla. Je vais t'envoyer le prologue de ma fic tout de suite, je sais que je devais le faire avant, mais mon ordi déconne et il bloque tout le temps, alors...mais là, promis! Je vais le faire! Bizzzzzzz!!!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Will Black: Et paf! Tu t'es encore fait avoir par Le Saut de l'Ange! Tssss... Tu as perdu définitivement ton poste de première revieweuse... tu me déçois. Héhéhé, moi aussi j'aimerai être à la place d'Hermione. Je pense et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Bizzzzzz et tente d'être la première review sur ce chapitre!  
  
Sln: Ah! Je suis bien contente d'avoir choisi le bon moment pour que Hermione tutoie Remus! Héhé moi aussi je l'adooooooooooooore Mumus!!!!!!! Je suis vraiment contente (et fière) que tu relises souvent cette fic! Bizzzzzzzzzz!!!!  
  
U.S. Hermy: 15 reviews par jour?! Ok, je prend note! Lol...je ne t'en demande pas temps...J'espère que cette suite t'a plu! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Lys Blanc: héhé je ne suis pas la seule à baver, ça me rassure! Vi, je sais, c'est totalement injuste que les hommes parfaits n'existent que dans les livres...pô juste...n'empêche, si le tien est presque comme Remus, c'est déjà un bon début! Au fait, tu as eu le courage de lire ma bio? Chapeau! Parce que j'en ai mis une sacrée couche quand même! Eh oui, je fais de la guitare! Et maintenant en plus, j'en ai une électrique!!!! Trop fort!!! Je m'éclate trop! Je suis loin d'être une pro mais bon...c'est juste comme ça! Et effectivement, encore un chapitre sur deux!!! Décidément...tu dois être maudite! Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer à traduire! Quand l'auteur aura mis des nouveaux chapitres, bien évidemment! De toutes façons, je ne pourrai pas délaisser mon Mumus... Allez, Bizzzzzzz!!!  
  
Gedauphin: Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzz!!  
  
Aurelia: Moi aussi j'adore cette fic Et voilà! Tu as eu la réponse de Remus! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus! Bizzzzz!!  
  
Maud.62: tu vois, fallait être patiente!! Tu l'as eu ton que baiser!! Héhé Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu! Bizzzzz!!  
  
Minerve: Hey, c'est pas bête ça... j'acquiesce, Remus doit ressentir les mêmes trucs qu'Hermione logiquement...  
  
Johanna Malefoy: héhéhé je suis sadique, et fière de l'être, c'est ça le pire! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzzz!!  
  
U.S. Hermy: Alors, on reste sans voix? Héhé j'espère que le chapitre t'auras plu! Bizz!!  
  
Bien, n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer des reviews!! Je ne m'en vais que vendredi... et je pense que je répondrai aux reviews avant de partir, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent. Et pis je vous mettrai plusieurs noms de fics que j'aime beaucoup, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la suite!!  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzz à tous!!!!  
  
Bonnes vacances!!!!  
  
Mademoiselle Black. 


	11. Réponses aux reviews

Bonjour à tous!  
  
Non, non, non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'auteur n'en a pas écrit d'autres, donc je n'y suis pour rien...héhéhé.  
  
Je suis simplement là pour répondre aux reviews! D'ailleurs, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews!!!!!! Je vous adooooooore!!!!!!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Will Black: Oui!!!!! Bravo, tu as réussi! Tu es la première revieweuse! Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux lol. Moi aussi je t'adore!!! Et ah soupir si je pouvait être à la place d'Hermione... re-soupir Et le ton sexy de Mumus.... bave . Alors comme ça t'as rencontré quelqu'un qui a les mêmes initiales que Remus? Ça doit faire tout drôle...D'ailleurs, j'ai été au cinéma hier soir (voir Atomik Circus...bizarre comme film...mas très sympa) et donc j'ai vu des bandes annonces et il y avait celle pour le film "Arsène Lupin" Lupin!! Ça fait vraiment bizarre d'entendre ce nom, et en plus de le voir écrit en grand sur un écran de ciné...ça m'a perturbé. Bon, bonnes vacances à toi, et à bientôt! Bizzzzzzoux!!!  
  
Cyrca: Ah oui, tu vas patienter quatre semaines...héhé, c'est ballot hein? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu tiendras le coup! Mais si, mais si. Bonnes vacances! Bizzzzzzzzz!!  
  
Lady C: Tiens, tiens, tiens, une nouvelle!! J'adore les nouvelles revieweuses!! Bienvenue à toi! Alors comme ça tu arrives à avaler tout ça le matin?! Eh bé dis donc... tu m'impressionnes là... je me prosterne devant toi... Mademoiselle Black se met à genou devant son ordinateur Aïe Mais le sol est dur et ça fait mal aux genoux donc Mlle Black se relève en se frottant ses pauvres genoux endoloris Remarque...j'ai rien contre le beurre de cacahuète au ptit dej moua....miam... En tous cas merci pour ta review (j'aime savoir les habitudes alimentaires de mes revieweurs lol). Bonnes vacances à toi! Bizzzzzzoux!  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange: Salut toi! Réveille-toi!!!! Nooooooooon!!!! Ne meurs pas sur ton clavier!!!! Autrement, qui me fera d'aussi longues reviews? Lol. D'autant plus que je veux la suite de ta fic et ta traduction!!!!!!!!! Pitié ta traduction ze la veux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hum...je me reprend...Moi aussi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer toutes les histoires avec Remus...c'est plus fort que moi...J'aurai pas de reviews de toi pendant le mois d'août?! Remarque...vu que je ne reviens que le 23...héhé. Et pour la Carte du Maraudeur, ne t'en fais pas, je vais traduire plein de chapitres pendant ces quatre semaines, comme ça y'aura plein de nouveaux chapitres!! Evidemment, il faudra que je les tape à l'ordi, ça c'est autre chose, mais je tape vite, donc je pense que je mettrai tout ça assez rapidement en revenant. Bien, Bonnes vacances! Je t'adooore!!! Au fait, t'as reçu mon mail? Bizzzzzzzoux!  
  
Sln: Marchi!!! C'est zentil... Je suis tellement contente de voir que cette fic plait autant!! Je suis bien contente de l'avoir traduite! Je te remercie encore, et Bonnes vacances!! Bizzzzzoux!  
  
Vengeresse: Aha! Encore une nouvelle revieweuse! Chouette! Héhé Merci, et à bientôt! Bonnes vacances!! Bizzzzzzoux!  
  
LinoaDark: Et hop! Une nouvelle, une! Héhéhé...z'ai de la chance... en tout cas, merci, et je suis d'accord avec toi, Mumus et Mione sont chous dans cette fic... soupir . Bien, merci pour ta review! Bonnes vacances! Bizzzzzzz!  
  
Leoline: Tu sais que quand j'ai vu ton pseudo dans mes reviews j'ai failli tomber de ma chaise? C'est malin... J'adore tes fics! Je suis une grande fan!! Principalement "Le secret des Préfets" Elle est tellement...magnifique! Vraiment, elle est super bien écrite et tout... Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à toi que je me suis pris d'affection pour le couple Hermione/ Drago. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je t'adore! Je suis vraiment contente que cette traduction te plaise! A bientôt, bonnes vacances! Bizzzzzzoux!  
  
Edwige: Merci! A bientôt et bonnes vacances!! Bizzzzz!  
  
Harana: Argh! La Harana de "La lune Vierge" j'ai failli m'étouffer moua... j'adore ta fic!! Je crois d'ailleurs que je t'ai laissé une review au dernier chapitre... Bref, j'adore. Mais je t'en prie, fais une review par chapitre! Plus y'a de reviews, plus je suis contente! Alors n'hésite pas, ça ne risque certainement pas de me lourder.... Je les aime aussi Mumus et Mione... ils sont tous mignons tous les deux... soupir . Au fait, MERCI! Tu es ma centième review!!! Bon, Bonnes vacances à toi, Bizzzzzzz!!  
  
U.S. Hermy: Hey, effectivement, je devrai y penser...parce que c'est vrai que "acquiescer" commence à m'échauffer sérieusement... merci pour les synonymes! Au fait, je prends note Mademoiselle Black sort un carnet et son stylo avec une vache au bout et griffonne 15 reviews par U.S. Hermy. Héhé lol. Bonnes vacances!!! Bizzzzzz!!  
  
Minerve: Effectivement, Remus doit avoir deux fois plus de plaisir si on y pense...petit veinard...enfin, une fois et demi, tu as raison. Et ils ont peut- être transplané, oui... mmm... air pensif . Bref, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et à bientôt! Bizzzzz!  
  
Adrienhp: Tiens, tiens, tiens, te revoilà! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes cette fic. Je pense que je vais aller mettre le lien sur pwo, dans les reviews de ma fic. D'ailleurs, oui, c'est toujours toi qui tue Peter... Donc, tu le manges, ok, c'est noté. Malheureusement, je ne pourrait mettre que la suite en rentrant de vacances... désolée... A bientôt! Bizzzzzz!  
  
Voili voilou, les réponses zaux reviews sont terminées. Maintenant, parlons (enfin, je vais parler) fanfictions.  
  
Tout d'abord, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai traduit un one-shot sur Remus Lupin et Tonks. C'est très court, c'est vrai, mais c'est chou. C'est "Dans mon cœur", traduction de "In your heart" de Lupin'sChic.  
  
D'ailleurs, je vais traduire une fic de Lupin'sChic, en six chapitres, sur Remus et Tonks aussi (sont adorables tous les deux). Ça s'appellera, normalement, Vin à la Fraise. Oui, je sais, le titre est un peu... bizarre. Mais autrement je peux le mettre en anglais: Strawberry Wine. Z'avez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez en mettant une review: en anglais ou en français? Les votes sont ouverts. Allez, chuis sympa, je vous mets le résumé de la fic, du moins je vais tenter, car moi et les résumés....... Donc, ça se passe après la guerre contre le Mal (Voldie quoi), et Harry a gagné (bah oui...). Il y a eu de nombreuses pertes (j'étais toute tristounette en lisant le premier chapitre). Et Remus se trouve une attirance pour une certaine personne (je ne cite pas de nom, je vous dit simplement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom...aha! Suspens hein?!! Bon, d'accord, vous le savez déjà de toutes manières, c'est Tonks). Voili voilou!  
  
Ensuite, parlons fanfictions. Je vais vous donner une liste de fanfics que j'aime beaucoup, voire que j'adore, et que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire, si ce n'est déjà fait.  
  
"Je te veux", de Florelia. C'est un Drago/ Harry tout ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique.  
  
"La Coupe de Feu, l'Alternative", traduite par Le Soda Noir. C'est un Univers Alternatif. Harry est à Serpentard, il a une sœur jumelle, et il a comme meilleur ami Drago Malefoy.  
  
"Le chemin de la Haine" de Elo-and-Emma, alias Elodie Malefoy et le Saut de l'Ange. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que le prologue, mais qui annonce une fic très intéressante.  
  
"Le double de soit" de Leoline. Une fic avec les Maraudeurs (donc Mumus héhé) dont l'histoire est ma foi très intéressante, avec en prime le talent d'écriture de l'auteur...  
  
"Le secret des Préfets" de Leoline. C'est une fic magnifique, je ne peux pas vous en faire de résumé, mais ça concerne principalement Drago et Hermione. Une pure merveille.  
  
"L'ombre du père" de Meline Snape. Une fic avec comme perso principal Severus, (mon Sevichou..). Le scénario est on ne peut plus intéressant.  
  
-"Liam" de Meline Snape. Si je ne me trompe, c'est Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban vu par un nouveau personnage. Perso très intéressant d'ailleurs... dommage que l'auteur ne mette pas souvent de chapitres...  
  
"Opposés" de Florelia. Une fic sur la relation entre Severus et Sirius au temps des Maraudeurs. J'aime beaucoup sa façon de faire parler Sirius et Sev.  
  
"Quand le loup a rendez-vous avec la lune" de Titou Moony. Une fic avec Remus, comme toutes celles de Titou Moony il me semble. C'est bien pourquoi j'adore cette fic, et cet auteur =). Chose rare: romance avec un Mumus adulte.  
  
"Un loup en chocolat" de Titou Moony. Avis à toutes les fans de Mumus... vous allez vous régalez...préparez les imperméables pour clavier, z'allez bavez les filles....  
  
-"La chasse au loup, ou le loup protégé" de Titou Moony. Héhé, comme vous vous en doutez, y'a Remus. Donc, génial.  
  
"Mon caprice, un Maraudeur" de...Titou Moony. Encore du Mumus, en voici en voilà. Servez-vous, y'en a pour tout le monde.  
  
-"Searching for a saviour" de Titou Moony et Morri. C'est une traduction, si je ne m'abuse. Avec...Mumus! Adulte, je précise.  
  
-"Derrière le loup" de Titou Moony. Un merveilleux one-shot, avec Remus, bien entendu.  
  
-"Comment une vie peut changer" de Lady Lyanna. Et hop! Une autre avec Mumus. Au temps des Maraudeurs. C'est une merveille!  
  
-"Mirage" de Ayuluna. Un merveilleux Drago/ Hermione. A lire impérativement.  
  
-"La lune Vierge" de Harana. Une fic magnifique sur la façon de sauver un loup-garou... avec, en prime, mon ptit couple: Mumus et Mione!  
  
-"Lorsque trois générations se rencontrent" de Lady Lyanna. Une super fic, avec retour au temps des Maraudeurs, malheureusement, Lady Lyanna n'a pas uploadé depuis longtemps...  
  
-"Pas si loin des Maraudeurs" de Lady Lyanna. Eh bien, pareil que la précédente...  
  
-"La lettre" de Jennyalissime. Magnifique fic sur Severus et Hermione...  
  
-"A love to remember" traduite par Kaorulabelle. Merveilleuse traduction d'une fic sur Sirius et Hermione...  
  
-"J'ai tant rêvé de toi" de Ithilwyn. Certainement une des plus belles fic que j'aie lue. C'est une Sirius/ Hermione, adultes. Elle est vraiment géniale, courrez la lire!!! Vite!!!!  
  
-"Tourne tourne le vent" de Angelhell. Encore une magnifique fanfic sur le couple Sirius/ Hermione adultes.  
  
Bien, bien, bien... Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai fait de la pub pour plein de monde, et même pas pour moi... donc, allez lire:  
  
-"Dans ton cœur" traduction de Lupin'sChic, one-shot sur Remus et Tonks.  
  
-"Potions et plus si affinités" de moua héhé. Histoire complètement débile, je vous l'accorde... C'est un Severus/ Hermione, à Poudlard, Hermione devient l'assistante du bon vieux Servilo... Sirius est là... il a l'air drogué dans cette fic, mais c'est normal... et la conscience de Sev j'l'adore celle-là =).  
  
-"Voyage en Angleterre". Tanma est la cousine de James, et elle vient passer quelques jours chez lui...elle va donc rencontrer les Maraudeurs.  
  
-"La Carte du Maraudeur" traduction de Ice Queen 11. Ginny remonte le temps et arrive à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Elle va tomber amoureuse de Mumus (comme tout le monde =)).  
  
-"Et si l'histoire changeait" one-shot, une jeune femme, sœur jumelle de James, va changer le cours de l'histoire du Prisonnier d'Azkaban... Ou comment rendre heureuse la fin du bouquin.  
  
Bien, je crois que c'est tout... là au moins, me dites pas que vous avez pas de lecture! Lol. Vraiment, allez les lire! Pas que les miennes, bien entendu.  
  
Bonnes vacances à tous!  
  
Z'allez me manquer...:'(  
  
Ze vous aime...  
  
MA PETROLEUSE FAIT YEAH!  
  
Hum....  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mademoiselle Black.  
  
I will be back le 23 août.... 


	12. 11: La visite inattendue

_**Auteur: Saiya-jin girl**_

_**Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...**_

_**Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...**_

_**Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!**_

**Chapitre 11: La visite inattendue. **

La maison d'Hermione n'avait pas changée depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Les objets dans sa chambre n'avaient pas été touchés, et dans soupir de fatigue, elle se laissa tomber sur son vieux lit, Remus lui manquant déjà. Il y eu un léger frappement à la porte, et elle vit sa mère entrer. Elle sourit à Hermione.

-"Bonjour chérie, comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione sourit.

-"Je vais bien maman, et toi?" demanda-t-elle. Sa mère soupira et s'avança vers Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit en secouant la tête et regarda Hermione.

-"Eh bien, je suis sur le point de divorcer de l'homme avec qui j'ai été mariée si longtemps" dit-elle doucement. Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère.

-"Maman, je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver une solution" dit-elle. Sa mère secoua la tête.

-"Non, non, ça ne marchera pas Mione" dit sa mère. Hermione était agitée.

-"Pourquoi?!" demanda-t-elle, en colère. Sa mère soupira.

-"Parce que c'est sa mère!" dit-elle. Hermione soupira.

-"Grand-mère a toujours été folle..." marmonna-t-elle. Sa mère rit.

-"Oui, je l'ai toujours su, et bien sûr, elle m'a toujours détesté, elle pensait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour son fils" dit-elle. Hermione soupira, et dans son for intérieur, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à supporter une belle-mère.

-"Eh bien, j'ai quelques nouvelles maman" dit-elle. Sa mère sourit.

-"Tu es amoureuse, qui c'est?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione était interloquée.

-"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle. Sa mère rit.

-"Oh, allez Hermione, je sais que tu vois quelqu'un, tu es radieuse, et tu as l'air tellement plus heureuse que quand...eh bien, tu sais" dit-elle. Hermione soupira.

-"Eh bien, tu es ma mère, et je dois admettre que c'est...peu conventionnel...mais d'abord, est-ce que tu te souviens quand toi et papa vous êtes venus au grand banquet, vous avez rencontré un de mes anciens professeurs? Le professeur Lupin?" demanda-t-elle. Sa mère secoua la tête.

-"Non, je ne me souviens pas" dit-elle. Hermione se leva et alla vers sa table de nuit où étais une grande photo d'eux tous au dîner. Tout le monde bougeait. Elle rechercha la photo et trouva Lupin.

-"C'est lui, le professeur Lupin" dit-elle. Sa mère étudia la photo, puis sourit.

-"Oh! Je me souviens de lui! C'était un homme très plaisant!" dit-elle. "Il était très gentil avec nous, et nous avions eu une conversation très sympathique" dit-elle. Hermione sourit.

-"Eh bien maman, hum...Lupin est l'homme dont...Je suis amoureuse..." bégaya-t-elle. Sa mère la regarda.

-"Attend une minute, quel âge a-t-il?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Hum...à peu près...trente-neuf..." dit-elle. Sa mère baissa le regarda et toussa.

-"Wow, c'est...assez vieux..." dit-elle. Il y eu un silence et Hermione soupira.

-"Il...il m'a vraiment aidé" dit-elle. Sa mère soupira.

-"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire" dit-elle. Hermione acquiesça (NdT: Tiens...ça faisait longtemps) avec difficulté.

-"Je l'aime vraiment, maman" dit-elle. Sa mère se leva et soupira.

-"J'espère juste que ton cœur de se brisera pas...encore une fois..." dit-elle. Et sur ce, elle quitta la chambre. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et regarda la photo sur son lit. Elle vit tous les visages lui souriant et elle soupira. Prenant la photo, elle la remit à sa place, puis elle revint sur son lit et s'endormit, avec Remus dans ses pensées.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la librairie alors que l'on était en fin d'après-midi. Les touristes venaient habituellement durant la journée, puisque c'était la seule librairie de la ville, beaucoup de gens venaient pour avoir leurs journaux et leurs magazines. Il vendait également du café et était sur le point d'ouvrir un petit café. Il aurait plus de clients. Dans un soupir, il ouvrit la porte et il sentit le vent froid. Il ferma rapidement la porte et retourna à l'intérieur, au chaud. Noël approchait. Il pensait passer les vacances avec Hermione, mais elle devait retourner travailler, et elle devait voir ses parents.

Quelques jours avant Noël, la sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois d'affilée. Hermione était dans la cuisine à préparer une tarte et elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et coura rapidement au salon pour voir qui c'était. Sa mère était à l'épicerie et son père avait prit l'habitude de sortir avec ses amis après le travail. Hermione était venue à la maison pour travailler et elle était à présent en vacances. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eu très envie de refermer la porte au nez de la personne. C'était sa grand-mère.

La vielle femme la regarda avec des yeux froids, étudiant Hermione avec une aversion apparente.

-"Eh bien, ne reste pas plantée là, tu veux que je meurs dans cette neige?" aboya sa grand-mère. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas de côté. Sa grand-mère entra et désigna ses bagages. "Rentre-les" dit-elle. Avec un soupir résigné, Hermione sortit dans le froid et prit les deux sacs de sa grand-mère. Quand elle rentra à l'intérieur, sa grand-mère était assise sur le sofa. "Qu'est-ce que ça sent?" demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

-"Tarte" répliqua Hermione. Sa grand-mère grogna.

-"Tu cuisines?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-"Oui, ma mère m'a appris à cuisiner" dit-elle. Elles ne dirent rien et Hermione se leva.

-"Tu continues à faire cette absurde magie?" demanda sa grand-mère. Hermione s'arrêta puis regarda sa grand-mère.

-"La magie est dans mon sang maintenant, et quoi que tu dises, ça ne va pas disparaître parce que tu le veux" dit-elle froidement. Elle quitta la pièce.

Il y avait un silence gênant durant le dîner. Regardant par la fenêtre, Hermione vit la neige tomber doucement du ciel et elle mangea sa dernière fourchette de riz puis se leva.

-"Hum, je vais prendre une douche, excusez-moi" dit-elle. Elle prit sa vaisselle et la mit dans l'évier puis monta les escaliers. Sa mère fit de même.

Quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle attrapa le téléphone et appela la librairie. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois puis la voix familière de Lupin répondit.

-"Le Parchemin Magique, que puis-je pour vous?" dit-il. Hermione sourit.

-"Avez-vous le livre l'Histoire de Poudlard?" demanda-t-elle. Il rit.

-"Hermione?"

-"Oui chéri?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

-"C'est si bon de t'entendre" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"C'est bon de t'entendre aussi" dit-elle.

-"Je pense ouvrir un petit café en face de la librairie" dit-il. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie.

-"Ce sera génial!" dit-elle. Il sourit.

-"C'est une bonne idée" dit-il. Elle sourit.

-"Eh bien, j'aimerai t'aider" dit-elle. Il haussa un sourcil.

-"Et comment tu ferais ça?" demanda-t-il. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Je deviens une extrêmement bonne cuisinière" dit-elle. Il sourit.

-"Tu quitterais le ministère pour travailler dans un café?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. Elle sourit.

-"Pour travailler dans un café avec toi" dit-elle. Il rit et elle se joignit à lui. "Tu es d'accord?" demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

-"Ne fais pas ça pour moi" dit-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Remus, tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Tu m'aimes?" demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin. Elle sourit.

-"Oui, beaucoup" dit-elle.

-"Et je t'aime" dit-il.

Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Amis du jour, Bonjour! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ça va mieux après une suite? Bien, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, en tout cas, moi, voui. Même si les fics m'ont manqué, et pis Remus, et pis Sirius et pis...VOUS!!! Ze vous zadore!!! Si si si...Bref, l'auteur n'a pas posté de nouveau chapitre encore, va falloir attendre... snif... Bien, ze vais vous laisser avec les réponses zaux reviews!!!!!!!!!

_**LadyC**:_ _Spaghettis à la bolognaise?????? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes je t'en supplie!! Lol. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps...Bizzzzzzzous et à la prochaine review!_

_**Le Saut de l'Ange**: Meuuuuuu non, tu n'es pas folle, loin de là! Tu sais que tes longues reviews m'ont incroyablement manqué...sans dec'.... Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise! Et j'ai bien reçu ton email mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre directement...En fait quand je suis rentrée hier soir et que j'ai ouvert ma boite mail, j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque!! Je me fais envoyer les reviews directement sur mon mail, et total, c'était "Vous avez 115 messages non lus" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhh!!_

_Bien sûr, j'étais super contente de voir que j'avais eu autant de reviews entre toutes mes fics, mais ça fait un choc quand même...du coup, ça m'a prit une heure et demi pour tout lire...En plus j'ai été lire les suites des fics que je suis et du coup...hou la la... d'ailleurs j'étais trop heureuse en voyant "This time around par Le Saut de l'Ange" j'ai cru que j'allais sauter au plafond...mais j'étais trop crevée pour ça. Je vais te laisser une review, ne t'en fais pas! Un petit avant-goût de ma review: Ouaaaaaaaah c'est génial!!!!!. Hum. Bien, je te laisse. Bizzzzzzzz à toi et à bientôt! _

_**Cyrca: **Eh bien j'espère que tu as tenu le coup. Je te souhaite plein de courage pour attendre le prochain chapitre ï _


	13. 12: La surprise de minuit, partie I

_**Auteur: Saiya-jin girl**_

_**Traductrice: Mademoiselle Black**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...**_

_**Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui...**_

_**Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!!**_

**Chapitre 12: La surprise de minuit, partie I. **

Lupin se réveilla tôt le lendemain, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait une bonne épaisseur de neige dehors et ça semblait si pur et magnifique. Avec un soupir résigné il se dirigea en bas des escaliers, dans la cuisine, et commença à préparer du café. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Il appellerait et dirait à la sorcière de la boutique de fermer la librairie aujourd'hui. Il s'assit dans la cuisine et pensa à Hermione, à son doux visage et à sa voix, et à son rire. Et aussi le fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait la nuit dernière. Quand elle lui a dit ces mots, il se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il se rappela quelque chose que Molly lui avait dit une fois..."Si une personne mérite quelqu'un dans sa vie maintenant...c'est bien toi Remus. Tu es une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer, et tu es passé par tellement de chose"

Il soupira. Il a mérité quelque chose dans sa vie. Il a vécu à peu près quarante ans seul et aidant les autres, et à présent il était heureux, et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde, peu importe ce que les gens disent.

Hermione s'était levée tôt, et elle préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle entendit quelqu'un discuter et elle se retourna pour voir sa grand-mère passer la porte de la cuisine avec une expression revêche sur le visage. Hermione grogna et se retourna vers l'évier.

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?" demanda sa grand-mère. Hermione roula les yeux.

-"Je me le demande" répliqua-t-elle.

-"N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, espèce de petite ingrate!" dit sa grand-mère. Hermione ne dit rien. "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ton père tolère cette magie absurde..." continua-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Hermione serra les poings mais elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Il aurait dû t'empêcher d'aller dans cette école...tu ruines ta vie...les gens vont dire..." Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et commença à ensorceler les objets de la cuisine. Les assiettes se nettoyèrent toutes seules. Sa grand-mère devint silencieuse et Hermione sourit. Elle se tourna et fit face à sa grand-mère.

-"Alors, tu n'aimes pas la magie?" demanda Hermione en jouant avec sa baguette. Sa grand-mère sourit avec mépris.

-"Aimer la magie?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu devrais me demander d'arrêter de respirer" dit-elle. Hermione soupira.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, grand-mère" répliqua Hermione. Sa grand-mère se leva.

-"Trouve-toi un mari et vas t'en, toi et ta stupide mère avez ruiné la vie de mon fils! Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton genre et laisse mon fils tranquille!" dit sa grand-mère. Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux d'Hermione.

-"Peut-être que tu devrai partir, espèce de salope! (NdT: euh...désolée pour le langage...mais c'est dans le dico)" dit Hermione avec colère. Elle s'apprêtait à la gifler mais elle s'arrêta et rabaissa son bras. Elle sortit de la cuisine et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur le lit, et s'allongea un moment, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur d'elle et elle ne pouvait plus le récupérer. Elle se leva de son lit avec un soupir et essuya ses yeux. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer comme ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla vers sa commode et commença à mettre ses vêtements dans sa valise, magiquement. Elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec Lupin.

Pendant qu'il buvait son café, une vague de détresse l'envahit. Si puissante qu'il en recracha son café dans la tasse et toussa.

-"Oh non" murmura-t-il. Est-ce que Hermione allait mal? Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda la tasse de café et soupira. Une parfaite bonne tasse de café et à présent elle était agrémentée de salive. Il la prit (pas la salive, la tasse) et la vida dans l'évier, puis se remplit une autre tasse. Il irait lui rendre visite ce soir.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Hermione était allongée sur son lit avec un livre en main. Pas réellement concentrée sur les mots (NdT: Alerte!!!! Hermione n'est pas intéressée par un livre!! Mayday! Mayday!), elle regardait par la fenêtre et soupira. Elle entendit soudain un craquement et elle se leva d'un bond, attrapant sa baguette magique. Allant vers la fenêtre, elle sortit la tête au dehors et vit un visage la regarder d'en bas. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Lupin. Elle rit et transplana dehors, à côté de lui, et elle sauta dans ses bras.

-"Oh, Remus!" dit-elle avec amour. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-"Heureux de te revoir ma chère" Il se dégagea d'elle et prit sa main.

-"Où on va?"

-"Tu verras"

Quand ils transplanèrent encore une fois, Hermione se retrouva dans une petite clairière dans les bois. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle resta bouche bée. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle parce que la neige tombait et soufflait tout autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait pas de neige dans la clairière. Il y avait des centaines de bougies flottant dans les airs et il y avait une immense couverture étalée sur le sol. Un festin était dressé, et Lupin lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-"Oh mon Dieu" murmura-t-elle. "Comment tu as fait ça?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Un simple enchantement, je devrai te l'apprendre un de ces jours" dit-il. Elle le regarda et sourit.

-"Oh, Remus, c'est magnifique...mais..." il la coupa en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-"On va manger, et parler d'autre chose" dit-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça (NdT: grrrrrrrr). Ils se dirigèrent vers la nourriture et s'asseyèrent. Il fit bouger sa baguette et deux verres de champagne apparurent. Hermione sourit et prit son verre.

-"C'est merveilleux" dit-elle en souriant joyeusement. Il sourit.

-"Eh bien, portons un toast, à nous" Elle acquiesça (NdT: j'ai rien dit...).

-"Que nous soyons heureux, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours" dit-elle. Il firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre et burent.

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! Alors, comment allez-vous? Eh bien moi ça va... hier c'était mon anniversaire na moua!!! Ahah! Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'ai écrit à l'auteur pour lui dire le nombre de reviews que j'avais, donc 148 quand je lui ai écrit, et elle était RA-VIE! Elle a beaucoup moins de reviews, elle n'est pas arrivée à 100... c'est bizarre... en tout cas elle est vraiment contente que sa fic plaise aux français! **

**D'ailleurs, elle a commencé une nouvelle fic avec notre couple préféré, et ça me tente bien de la traduire... d'ailleurs je vais sûrement la traduire, une fois que j'aurai son approbation. Ça vous tente? Le premier chapitre est très bien! Et l'histoire a pas l'air mal du tout... **

**Bon, maintenant, je cesse de blablater et je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews!!! MERCI!!**

**Will Black: La première!!!!!! Bien joué ma fille! Tu es revenue à ta première place! Tu vois quand tu veux! Lol. Eh oui, Johnny Depp...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhh!! bave. Héhé. Toi non plus tu pas blairer le mot "acquiescer" maintenant? Bienvenue au club ma chère! Le problème, c'est que c'est le seul mot qui convient bien dans les phrases...c'est pô juste, la langue française n'a pas assez de vocabulaire. Bon, à la prochaine! Bizzzzzz!!! **

**Flammifer: Marchi!! Héhé, toi aussi tu as une dent contre la grand-mère? Mouahahaha! Hermione se rebelle (toute ressemblance avec le titre du nouveau Disney n'est pas voulue...). A la prochaine review!! Bizzzzzz!**

**LadyC: Hey! C'est pô vrai j'ai pas mis du temps d'abord!! meuuuu j'y suis pour rien. Alors tu mange vraiment des spaghettis bolognaise le matin?! Et dire que je trouvais bizarre que ma ptite cousine mange des tartines de fromage dans son chocolat chaud le matin (remarque, je m'y ferai jamais...je préfère ton ptit dèj à toi). Voilà! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Sln: Marchi beaucoup! Aussi bizarre et étrange que ça puisse paraître, je n'aime pas la grand-mère non plus... T'as raison, heureusement y'a notre Moony...Aaah qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui?! Mmm? A la prochaine review! Bizzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Lupinifiliae: Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorai ton pseudo? Eh bien, je te le dit, j'adore ton pseudo!! Ravie que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!! Ciao!! (admire le niveau d'italien...2 ans de cours pour en arriver à ça...triste, hein?) Bizzzzzzzz!! **

**Harana: Bizarre... vous êtes remarquablement nombreux à me dire que vous n'aimez pas la grand-mère...comme c'est étrange. Vi...j'avais pas noté la ressemblance avec tata Marge...C'est vrai que la mère d'Hermione a relativement bien réagi, et c'était crédible. Remus choupitrognon? Vi, ze suis d'accord... (le mot choupitrognon me rappelle un bouquin tordant que j'ai lu...mmm...). J'ai hâte que tu publie ta nouvelle fic... un point de vue spécial au niveau de la narration dis-tu? idée Mmm... ne serait-ce pas du point de vue d'un ange? Bref, merci pour ta review! A pluche! Bizzzzz!**

**Pitite maraudeuse: moua zaussi j'adore ce ptit couple... ils sont trop chous...et je crois que personne n'aimerait avoir cette grand-mère... quant à la mère de Mione, elle réagit vraiment bien, tu as raison... l'ai sympa quand même... A plus!! Bizzzzzzz!**

**U.$.Hermy:  4 reviews pour un chapitre?? Chapeau! Mais euh d'abord il peut sourire au tel si il veut Lup'Lup'! Non mais! En même temps, si il gloussait...ça le ferait pas trop quand même. Et je déclare officiellement que la conscience de Sevichou a des pieds! Na! Nooooooon mais! Au fait, quand j'ai écrit les réponses aux reviews la dernière fois, tu en étais à 25, mais j'en ai reçue d'autres entre temps, donc, effectivement, tu as dû atteindre les 30 reviews C'est un record, toutes mes félicitations... la médaille d'or ne te suffit pas? Exigeante, hein? Dans ce cas, je te décerne officiellement le prix Sirius Black! (le plus taré). Eh non, tu n'as pas rêver, il n'y avait qu'un seul "acquiescer" dans le chap précédent! Incroyable! Et j'y suis pour rien... peut-être que l'auteur aussi en avait marre. Tu veux massacrer la grand-mère? Mmm... je suis d'accord... je me joint à toi! Je te demande juste une faveur... laisse moi casser sa collection de porcelaine avec les ignobles petits chats (yeurk, yeurk et re-yeurk)... devant elle...mwaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaa!!! Chuis sadique lol. A la prochaine review!! Bizzzzzzz!!**

**Tanma: Salut toi!! J'ai bien reçu ton message avec la fic!! Merci!!! J'arrive pas à aller sur pwo!! Pourquoi le site est en construction aussi, hein?? D'ailleurs, je vais mettre le début d'une new fic que j'écris avec Sarah Black...sous le pseudo "les Black Sisters". Valà!!! A bientôt!! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Hermignonne1133: Et valà! T'as eu la suite! A la prochaine!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Comment ça tu avais fait exprès de mettre "acquiesça" dans ta fic???? Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es sadique!!! Je risque la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je vois ce mot! En tous cas, tu as raison de prendre ton temps pour traduire ton prochain chap, il vaut mieux faire attendre les lecteurs et que ce soit bien traduit. Au fait, si tu veux que quelqu'un relise ta fic avant que tu ne la publie, pour voir, dis-le moi, je suis partante! Je suis la reine pour corriger les fautes! Mais tu n'en a peut-être pas besoin...bref, comme tu veux. A la prochaine!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Salut toi! Eh non! Cette fic n'est pas finie!! Eh ben moi aussi ze veux travailler dans un café avec Remus... enfin, pas nécessairement dans un café d'ailleurs. Alors c'est la première fic que tu lis depuis que tu es arrivée? Tu me flattes.... Merci de ne pas lâcher mes fics!! Bizzzzz!**

**Voilà!! Laissez-moi des reviews, j'adooooooooore les reviews! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**

**Mademoiselle Black. **


	14. 13: La surprise de minuit, partie II

_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

**_ALLELUIAH ! MERLIN EXISTE ! Non, sans blague, on l'a attendu un bon bout de temps ce chapitre quand même (hein U.$.Hermy ?). Mais, ENFIN, il est là...il est court, mais il est là Oo. On va pas se plaindre non plus, hein ? _**

**_Je voudrais vous dire un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Presque 200 ! On a doublé les scores de la fic originale... (merci U$ Hermy ;) )_**

_**J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fic! **_

_**Et pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mes autres fics, qui se disent : Miss Lup' ?! Voui, j'étais Mademoiselle Black...mais entre Sirius et moi...c'est plus officiel (j'ai pas dit que c'était fini hein)...maintenant, c'est Mumus ;) **_

Auteur: Saiya-jin girl (donc, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un pour le long délai... c'est pô moi ;) ) 

**_Traductrice: Miss Lup'_**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Mais vraiment rien du tout...sauf si on compte la traduction, bien évidemment lol...Donc, tout est à JK Rowling! Ou alors à Saiya-jin girl...

**_Résumé: La guerre est finie depuis 3 ans. Hermione a perdu tous ses amis. Ses parents sont en instance de divorce. Elle a quitté sa maison et a trouvé Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur, qui l'a accueilli chez lui..._**

Réponses au Reviews à la fin!!!! 

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent (mdr !) : Remus a emmené Hermione dans un coin tranquille où ils sont dans une sorte de bulle, coupés du monde extérieur (non, pas filmés par 35 caméras et tout le tintouin...bande de voyeuses ! mdr !). _

_Attention, ce chapitre peut choquer les âmes sensibles..._

_Chapitre Treize : La surprise de minuit, partie II_

Les jambes d'Hermione étaient entrelacées avec celles de Remus, et sa tête reposait sur son torse (NdT : Aaaaaah non, si on commence à baver dès la première phrase, ça va pas le faire Oo). Elle écouta ses battements de cœurs réguliers, et elle ressenti de la chaleur dans son ventre. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Elle sentit la force de son corps sous elle et elle commença à se sentir encore plus excitée. Elle se tourna et commença à l'embrasser, et il fut surpris par l'attaque. Il attrapa ses épaules et la plaça sur lui. Elle se baissa lentement vers lui et il l'entendit émettre de petits gémissements tandis qu'il s'insinuait en elle pour la énième fois cette nuit là. Elle était douce et chaude autour de lui et elle s'agrippa à lui. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir dans un rythme lent et régulier jusqu'à ce qu'elle scande son nom et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Il se déversa en elle et elle cria une fois de plus et elle s'effondra sur son torse. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-"Je t'aime, Hermione"

-"Et je t'aime, Remus"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit sembla durer toujours. Ils firent l'amour, mangèrent, burent du vin, dormirent, et parlèrent. C'était parfait. Elle se sentait comme une princesse, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle voulait ne jamais se réveiller de ce rêve. C'était sa vie de rêve, mais au dehors de la bulle enchantée, était son véritable monde, qui tombait en ruine, et la seule chose qui la faisait tenir, c'était Remus. Il était la seule personne qui l'aimait pour elle-même.

-« Je déteste ma grand-mère » dit-elle doucement. Il balaya quelques mèches de son visage et soupira.

-« Je sais, Hermione »

-« J'ai vraiment envie qu'elle disparaisse... » murmura-t-elle. Elle était encore dans ses bras.

-« J'ai envie que le monde entier disparaisse comme ça je pourrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul » Elle sourit.

-« Moi aussi »

-« Hermione ? »

-« Oui Remus ? »

-"Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être avec moi ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

-« Jamais, Remus, tu as changé ma vie »

-« Tu as fais la même chose pour moi »

-« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

-« Quoi ?"

-"Est-ce que tu penses qu'on aura une famille?" demanda-t-elle, mélancolique. Il soupira.

-« J'espère de tout mon être qu'on aura une famille » dit-il. Elle hocha la tête.

-« C'est bon pour moi »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était de retour à la maison, triste que Lupin soit parti, mais heureuse qu'ils aient partagé tant de moment intimes en seulement quelques jours. Sa grand-mère lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs, mais elle essayait de garder son calme depuis un moment, et gardait sa bouche fermée.

Hermione et ses parents étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand sa grand-mère arriva.

-« Mère » dit son père chaleureusement. Elle sourit à son fils puis jeta des regards froids à sa belle-fille et à sa petite-fille.

-"Bonjour, fils" dit-elle en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir. « Je voulais te demander quelque chose » commença-t-elle.

-"Demander quoi, mère ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Est-ce que vous avez régler ces papiers de divorce ? » Hermione sentit comme une claque en plein visage. Elle vit les mains de sa mère trembler. Son père serra sa fourchette.

-« On travaille dessus, mère, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiétez pour ça » dit-il. Elle soupira.

-"Si, c'est quelque chose dont je dois m'inquiéter, quand-est-ce que vous allez vous débarrassez de ces choses ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain. Hermione serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Les yeux de sa mère se remplirent de larmes et elle se leva.

-"Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait" dit-elle. Hermione vit son père ouvrir la bouche pour l'arrêter mais un regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayé ? se demanda-t-elle. Sa mère (à Hermione) quitta la pièce et Hermione soupira. Sa mère traversait tant de choses en ce moment, et son stupide père ne l'aidait même pas un peu. Elle aimait ses deux parents, mais ils agissaient de manière si ridicule tous les deux. L'idée du divorce était stupide. Elle soupira et regarda sa grand-mère, rêvant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle regarda son père et soupira intérieurement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avait un atroce mal de tête. C'était venu de nulle part, et elle jura.

-« Bon sang » marmonna-t-elle. Elle venait juste de se lever et se brossait les dents quand la douleur commença à hurler (NdT : enfin, vous me comprenez, quoi) et elle coura immédiatement à la pharmacie. Après avoir pris deux gélules elle décida d'aller faire un peu de café avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Elle vit sa mère assise dans la cuisine et son père assis devant elle. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation sérieuse et quand ils virent Hermione, ils levèrent tous les deux la tête.

-"Hermione" dit son père d'un ton réjouit. Elle tenta un sourire et alla vers la cuisinière.

-« Bonjour tous les deux » dit-elle.

-« Bonjour » répondit sa mère. Son père s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Ta mère m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie maintenant » dit-il. Elle se tourna et les regarda.

-« Oui, effectivement » répondit-elle. Son père sourit.

-"Eh bien, ma chérie, je suis content pour toi, quand-est-ce qu'on va le rencontrer ? » Hermione soupira.

-« Je ne sais pas quand exactement »

-« Pourquoi ne l'inviterais-tu pas à dîner ce soir ? » demanda sa mère.

-« Avec grand-mère dans les parages ? » demanda-t-elle. Son père secoua la tête.

-« Oui, avec grand-mère dans les parages » dit-il. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-"Bien, je l'appelerai et je lui dirai" dit-elle. Son père acquiesça et sourit.

-« Bien »

-« Oh mon dieu » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Ça allait être une soirée compliquée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aaaaaaah la la!! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir la suite ! ça va être une grande soirée en perspective ! ;) **

**Bien, voici les réponses aux reviews ! **

**Adrien : Hello toi ! Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! et comme tu vois, je ne suis plus mlle black ici...raaa la la...et oui, Tanma est là !! Incroyable non ? Allez, à plus ! bizzzzzzz !**

**Will Black : Ooooh la la ça faisait longtemps !! elles me manquent tes reviews tu sais ! Héhé...toi aussi, tu détestes « acq... » yeurk...ça me donne des allergies...Bon, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! j'espère que c'est le cas pour celui-là aussi !! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Lupinifiliae : Oh par merlin j'aime vraiment trop ton pseudo...non mais c'est vrai quoi, comment tu l'as trouvé? ;) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! A pluche ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: héhé...merci pour mon annif ! lol ! effectivement, ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais mis le dernier chapitre ! mdr. Hé...t'aime pas la grand-mère hein ? moi non plus...avec un peu de chance, elle va souffrir dans les prochains chapitres ;) niéhéhé chuis sadique...A pluche sur msn ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Aurelia : Contente que ça te plaise ! A bientôt ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Sln: Merchi beaucoup!! Raaaa la la t'as raison, qu'est-ce qu'on ferai pas pour les beaux (que dis-je, magnifiques, sublimissimes...) yeux de Remus ! En tout cas merci pour ta review ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Moony.62 : Méééé euh !! chuis sure que tu me détestes pas tant que ça...bon, en fait ça doit être encore pire maintenant, avec le retard ;) Allez, bye ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Lady Lyanna : Marchi beaucoup!! C'est gentil ! A la prochaine ! bizzzzzz !**

**Gedauphin : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! A plus ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**LadyC : tiens, tiens, tiens, miss-je-mange-des-spaghetti-bolognèse-au-petit-déjeuner! Ça m'a marqué Oo ... bon, Merchi beaucoup ! et pour info, c'est pas 50 ans, c'est 17 ;) Bon, contente que ça te plaise !! A pluche ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Hermignonne1133: Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Flammifer : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça t'a plu...et pis, à mort la grand mère ! mdr. Bye ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Luffynette : Contente que ça te plaise ! Bye ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**U.$. Hermy: Aaaaaah! Ze revieweuse de l'année! Même du siècle ! Tenante du prix Sirius Black ! °acclamation de la foule en délire°. Hum...pour l'instant, je vais voir ta première review, je compterai toutes les autres après ;). Et pis, non, la conscience de Sev n'a pas de bras...ou en fait si, mais tout petit...sinon elle frapperai Sev tout le temps Oo. Hey !! 14 reviews ! Pô terrible tout ça ;). **

**Kloona : Bah alors, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ma ptite Kloona...Je sais que c'est dur à accepter que Remus soit avec une autre mais...raaaa la la...faut s'y faire...triste, hein ? C'est vrai que Remus is perfect, mais...non, en fait y'a pas de mais...l'est parfait et JE DETESTE HERMIONE ! grrrrrr...Et pis, je déteste aussi sa grand-mère...hey ! on a qu'à former la FAPR et la FAGM ! hum, traduction : la Fédération des Anti Piqueuses de Remus et la Fédération des Anti Grand Mère ! Na ! à rajouter à la liste... ;) Bon, en tous cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! A pluche ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Voui, l'est tout chou Mumus...mais pourquoi il en existe pas des comme ça ? Hmmm ? ptite veinarde cette Mione...pfff...Allez, à plus ! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

**Minerve : Argh, m'en parle pas, dans la famille 'mots qui se répètent' après « acqu... » y'a « sourit » et « soupira » aussi...incroyable ce manque de vocabulaire...mdr. Hey, c'est vrai qu'on devrai présenter mémé aux dursleys...je sais pas lequel je plains le plus, lol. Et merci ! à plus ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !**

**Cocbys : Effectivement, y faut s'y faire à mes fins sadiques...le pire c'est que c'est la même chose pour mes traductions :) Héhé...à plouse ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**Sarah Black : Hey soeurette !! ze suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Ce couple est vraiment trop chou ! N'est-il pas ? Et pis méchante !! pourquoi tu écris le mot fatal « acq.. » grrrrrrr... 'malheur à vous, malheur à vous, malheur à vous' héhé ;) A pluche ma soeurette adorée !! Bizzzzzzzzz !**

_**Voilà ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et j'espère en avoir plein pour ce chapitre !! Siouplé !**_

_**A plus !**_

_**Bizzzzzz !**_

_**Miss Lup'**_


	15. 14: D

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Comment allez-vous tous? C'est bientôt Noël!!! J'adoooooore Noël!! :o) Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Minuscule. Ridiculeusement ridicule, comme le dit l'auteur elle-même! Donc, évitez de jeter des tomates, moi je n'y suis pour rien.**

…

**Mais vous pouvez me jeter des cadeaux pour Noël. Vous voulez une liste? D'accord. Remus. Remus. Remus. Sirius. Sirius. Johnny Depp. Hugh Grant. Dray. Viggo Mortensen. **

**Merci! :o) **

**Allez, MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS!!! On est presque à 300!!!! C'est magnifique!!! On a doublé les scores de la fic originale de l'auteur! Bravo et merci à tous!!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange:  Effectivement, le dîner risque d'être compliqué, lol! Surtout avec la 'biiiiip' de 'biiiiiiiiip' de grand-mère de 'biiiiiiiiip'! héhéhé ;) Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: mais qu'est-ce que fait de la substance baveuse sur ton clavier? On se demande ce que ça peut être… ça doit être un symptôme de lupinite aigue…;o) Et c'est clair que le dîner ne va pas être de tout repos! Mdr! Allez, Merci et à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Cocbys: Je crois qu'il va falloir t'habituer aux chapitre courts ;o) désolée! Allez, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Aurelia:  Je suis désolée si je n'uploade pas souvent, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que l'auteur ;o) Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la rencontre! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaaaaah! Ma tite Kloona qui me manque!!! :'( c'est vrai-euh!! Vivement que tu retrouves ton clavier et ton modem!! Bon, et puis, je ne t'empêche pas de te plaindre à l'auteur!! Moi je ne le ferais pas, elle risquerais de m'enlever le droit de traduire sa fic! Lol! Raaaaaaa Kloona, vas-y, lâche-toi, défoule-toi sur la grand-mère!! Niéhéhé!! Laisse ton esprit sadique prendre le dessus. Le fouet est une excellente idée ;o) je propose la bêche, ou un instrument pointu :-D . Et puis je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione…pfffffff… elle a le droit à tous les maraudeurs et pis elle est bonne en cours… pô juste… moi aussi je veux du Mumus et du Siri!!! Et pis, avoir mon bac par la même occasion ;o) Bon, allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Tu l'as dit, la vioque est une plaie. Du genre bien incrustée en plus… Par contre, le chapitre avec la rencontre, va falloir attendre encore un tit peu, sorry…Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gedauphin: Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Donc ton pseudo dit que tu es la fille de Mumus…en gros. Intéressant. Ce qui fait que si je suis avec Mumus, tu es ma belle-fille…héhéhé ;o) ça fait quoi d'avoir un papa aussi demandé, aussi sexy, aussi…bref :o) A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Hermignonne-1133: Si tu as trouvé le chapitre d'avant tout petit, t'imagines pas celui-là! A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Harana: Merci! ;o) Et puis, je crois que tu vas devoir t'habituer aux chapitres courts ici, vise la taille de celui-là Oo. Eh oui, je crois que la soirée va être très…sympa! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Demoiselle Altanien: Yep, une super soirée en perspective ;o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lily Petite Etoile: Contente que cette fic te plaise! Perso, j'aime beaucoup la traduire :o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Laura:** **Eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est enfin là! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kyanou Lupin: Je suis bin contente que la fic te plaise! Remarque, toi, du moment qu'y a Mumus :o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mietek: héhéhé…toi aussi ta conscience s'incruste? Incroyable comme c'est collant ce truc! Lol! Donc, donc, donc, tu étais sensée me donner en patûre à un Mumus lycanthropé, c'est ça? Mé euh!! Méssante! Ta conscience a raison, si tu fais ça, pas de suite!! Mouaaaaaaaaaahahaha! Et pis, si tu veux une autre suite, tu peux me donner en pâture à un Mumus non-lycanthropé :D héhé :o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$. Hermy: Yep, je t'ai laissée pour la fin, fallait que je compte tes reviews Oo. Donc ça fait…14!!! Peux mieux faire… en même temps, si t'as récupéré la conscience de Sevichounet, et en plus tu te farcie celle de Dumby! Lol! Ça doit être marrant dans ton cerveau! Dumby, shooté? Pense-tu? Mdr! Yep, Kyana Lupin et Laura m'ont reviewé, effectivement :o) Bon, alors pour ton marché, je veux bien te prêter Sirius de temps en temps, et tu me files Drago…mais pas trop longtemps, je ne peux pas me passe de Siri…Allez, à plus! Avec plein de reviews!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

_Chapitre Quatorze: Dîner chez les Granger. _

Ça devait être son pire cauchemar qui prenait vie. Hermione l'avait appelé pour l'informer qu'il était invité à dîner à la maison. Quand elle le lui a dit, il a voulu s'enfuir et se cacher quelque part dans les montagnes. Devait-il vraiment faire face à ses parents? Qu'allaient-ils dire quand ils sauraient son âge? Il grogna quand il raccrocha le téléphone et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il allait tout faire rater. Sérieusement.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione s'affairait dans la maison, essayant de faire du nettoyage de dernière minute et puis accouru dans la cuisine pour vérifier les lasagnes. Sa mère mettait la table et son père était à l'étage en train de prendre une douche. Sa grand-mère par contre était assise, revêche, dans le salon, marmonnant comme d'habitude. Hermione s'inquiétait. Quelle chose insensée sa vieille grand-mère cinglée faisait?

OoOoOoOo

Lupin était debout devant le miroir dans sa plus belle chemise bleue en soie et un pantalon en soie noir (**NdT:** Doit être adorable le tit Mumus…tout en soie…). Il les sortait pour les occasions extrêmement spéciales. Ses cheveux étaient peignés et ordonnés, et sa cravate noire était parfaitement nouée autour de son cou. Sa veste était encore sur le lit. Il se tourna pour la prendre quand il vit un hibou à la fenêtre. Il s'avança, laissa l'oiseau entrer, prit la lettre et l'oiseau le regarda, attendant quelque chose. Il remua sa baguette (**NdT:** Remus, hein, pas le hibou Oo…lol) et de l'eau apparut. L'oiseau commença à boire et Lupin ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la note.

_Remus, _

_Mon amour, tout se passe bien, soit juste à l'heure, et essaye de ne pas trop parler à ma grand-mère. Porte cette adorable chemise bleue en soie que j'ai vu dans ton armoire, je suis sûre que tu as l'air fabuleux avec. _

_Avec mon amour, Hermione. _

Il soupira et posa la lettre sur le lit. Se regardant encore une fois dans le miroir, il attrapa sa veste et quitta la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione portait une robe courte noire qu'elle n'avait jamais porté. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux, et elle était confortable. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué au sommet de sa tête. Une paire de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en argent pendaient de ses oreilles, (**NdT:** Logique, me direz-vous, c'est des boucles d'oreilles, mais bon, autant préciser Oo), assorties à un collier. Elle soupira. Elle était nerveuse. Remus, et ses parents dans la même pièce la rendait folle, mais elle aurait à l'endurer un jour donc c'était aussi bien que ce soit maintenant. Avec un soupire résigné, elle descendit les escaliers, sans oublier sa baguette, qui était cachée par un petit sac caché derrière sa taille. Quand elle arriva en bas, son père était assis dans le salon avec sa mère (**NdT:** enfin, la mère à Hermione hein, pas la vioque, euh, la grand-mère :o), et sa grand-mère n'était pas en vue (**NdT:** Et c'est tant mieux, hein?). Elle se mordit les lèvres et soupira. Regardant l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était sept heures vingt, Remus devrait arriver bientôt alors elle alla dans la cuisine pour vérifier la nourriture.

OoOoOoOoOo 

Non, non, cherchez pas plus loin, c'est bien la fin du chapitre! Mais le prochain chapitre est déjà publié, donc, il ne devrait pas tarder, ne vous en faites pas!

**Comment ça les réponses aux reviews ont été plus longues que le chapitre lui-même? Mais non, c'est une illusion d'optique :o) **

**Et que je ne vous entende pas dire après que les chapitres de mes fics à moi sont courts, parce que là, hein…non mais c'est vrai quoi! :o) **

**Allez, laissez-moi plein de reviews que j'atteigne les 300!!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Miss Lup' **

**Et…JOYEUX NOEL!!!! Et bonnes vacances!! Courage, c'est vendredi!! **


	16. 15 Chez elle

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 15!! Alors, heureux? ;o)**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS!!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Si si, tu es bien ma première revieweuse ;o) félicitations! Bon, bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique, il était vraiment très court le chapitre…celui-là est un poil plus long quand même! Aaah voui, Mumus doit être adorable en bleu…°soupir°…moi non plus je ne l'imagine jamais en bleu, va savoir pourquoi…enfin…Hey, ta review est super longue!! Enfin, par rapport au chapitre ;o) Et pis Joyeux Noël à toi aussi et Bonne Année!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: Bah comment ça se fait que tu sois en vacances seulement vendredi prochain? C'est bizarre…Oo enfin…dans ce cas là, je veux bien partager Sirius et Remus si je les reçois pour Noël…c'est bien parce que c'est toi ma tite Tanma! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Jamesie-cass: Yep, c'est loupé pour les 300 reviews ce coup-ci, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver ;o) en tout cas, merci de ta contribution ;o) C'est vrai, t'adore les Rem/ Mione? Moi aussi, c'est mes préférés (avec les Sirius/Mione et les Rem/Tonks Oo) Et Ginny/Mione tu dis? Tiens, j'en ai jamais lue…t'en a à me proposer? Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Roooooooo la la mais avec tout ton truc, il ne me reste plus de maraudeurs!! Tant pis, j'aurai aucun remords à les prendre à tout le monde, même si je dois utiliser la manière forte ;o) Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$. Hermy: Les boucles d'oreille en argent? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça dérange Mumus…à mon avis c'est surtout si elle les lui plante dans le cœur que ça le dérangerait un peu ;o) Et non, sorry, j'ai pas de bonbon au citron pour Dumbie…l'est difficile, hein? Lol! Hey, 3 reviews, pas mal, pas mal ;o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Yep, le plus petit chapitre de l'histoire de ! lol! Héhéhé…un Mumus tout en soie…tout doux ;o) Lol! La guirlande c'est pas mal pour étrangler la mémé!! Ça fera plus gai… Et le repas est là, tu vas voir comment ça va se passer! Héhé ;o) au fait, j'ai fait la nouvelle affiche de la FFJRSVHRAD!! Je vais te l'envoyer demain! Allez, à demain sur msn! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: oui, oui, tout à fait, vision d'optique :o) raaaaa mais si la grand-mère venait pas au diner, ça casserait tout! Et pis, j'ai hâte de voir le new chapitre de cruel summer! Allez, à pluche! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Non mais dis donc, t'es pas censée baver sur ton propre père, c'est mal voyons, ma belle-fille! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Eh oui, ça fait plus d'un paragraphe quand même!! Non mais! Yep, ils sont tout choupis tous les deux…voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Inwie Lupin: Par Merlin tu es déchaînée! Eh oui, Sexy Remus! Yeah! Donc, tu es mariée à Mumus…°tend un micro° Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir votre mari vous tromper devant tout le monde avec Hermione Granger, dite miss-je-sais-tout? Bizzzzzzzzzz! **

_**Chapitre Quinze: Chez elle**_

Hermione était dans la cuisine quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle releva la tête de la dinde et elle regarda en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Remus devait être là, pensa-t-elle. S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle l'enleva, le mit dans un tiroir et le referma. Elle alla prudemment vers la porte, et l'ouvrit doucement. Remus était là, devant la porte, une bouteille de vin dans la main, l'air plus jeune et plus beau que jamais. Elle rougit. Son père vint pour serrer la main de Remus, et sa mère vint prendre son manteau. Très bien, pensa-t-elle. Sa grand-mère était sur le canapé, l'air plus revêche que jamais. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla dans le salon. Lupin leva les yeux et sourit.

-"Hermione" Elle sourit.

-"Remus" elle alla vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "Maman, Papa, Grand-Mère, voici Remus Lupin" Sa mère sourit et son père également.

-"Enchanté de vous rencontrer mon cher" dit sa mère en souriant. Remus acquiesça et montra la bouteille de vin dans sa main.

OoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, attendant pour manger. Hermione s'assit en face de Remus, et ils jetèrent des regards prudents. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas parler de toute la soirée. Remus avait prouvé son habileté dans la conversation, en engageant ses parents dans une conversation animée. Soudainement, sa grand-mère fit un sourire méprisant.

-"Bien, bien, bien, maintenant je vois quel genre d'homme modeste ma petite fille a trouvé, un professeur boiteux, un vieil homme" La pièce devint silencieuse. Remus eu un mouvement de recul.

-"Mrs Grange-"

-"Ne vous embêtez pas" aboya-t-elle "Je sais ce que vous voulez; tout ce que vous voulez c'est vous servir d'Hermione aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez. Elle est jeune, et stupide, vous êtes vieux, et stupide aussi, peut-être un petit peu plus rusé qu'elle, mais vous l'avez dans le creux de la main, et elle fait la moindre petite chose que vous voulez qu'elle fasse" La visage d'Hermione était déformé par la colère. Remus ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une grande inspiration.

-"Mrs Granger, je suis sûr que vous vous sentez un peu malade, voulez-vous que quelqu'un vous mène à votre lit?" demanda-t-il poliment. Elle se leva d'un coup.

-"Par vous, jamais, pas d'un sale serpent qui essaye juste de prof-"

-"MERE! Ça suffit!" cria le père d'Hermione. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et tremblait. Sa mère (à lui) quitta la table sortit de la pièce en rouspétant. Hermione avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et Remus la regardait avec un regard triste. Il alla vers elle et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui toucha la main.

-"Remus, je suis tellement désolée" dit-elle. Il soupira.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'excuses pas" murmura-t-il. Le père d'Hermione lui serra la main.

-"Je l'ai laissé trop longtemps dire ce qu'elle voulait" La mère d'Hermione regarda son mari, choquée. Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était fini.

-"Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas tous les deux dans le salon pendant qu'on nettoie?" dit sa mère. Hermione acquiesça et se leva.

-"Excellent dîner, Mrs Granger" dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Elle sourit.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione et Remus s'assirent sur le canapé en se regardant.

-"Eh bien ça s'est bien passé" Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête.

-"J'espère qu'elle a finalement retenu sa foutue leçon" marmonna-t-elle. Il lui sourit et lui attrapa la main.

-"Je pense que oui" dit-il chaleureusement.

-"J'espère" murmura-t-elle.

-"Tes parents sont vraiment gentils" Elle sourit.

-"Ils t'aiment bien" répliqua-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

-"Je suis content"

-"Moi aussi"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard ce soir-là, Hermione était devant la porte de la maison de Remus. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

-"Tu veux entrer, Hermione?" demanda-t-il gentiment. Elle sourit timidement et secoua la tête.

-"Je ferai mieux de rentrer à la maison ce soir, mais, je viendrai te voir demain" Il fit une moue.

-"S'il te plait" Elle soupira.

-"Oh, d'accord, juste pour un moment"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! Laissez des reviews please!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz à tous et JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE 2005!!! **

**Miss Lup'**

_**Lorsque les coups de feu résonnent  
Comme un éclair il tourbillonne  
Surtout si la fille est mignonne  
Nicky Larson ne craint personne**_

Hum…sorry…j'adore cette chanson :o)

Je suis folle, je sais!

JOYEUX NOEL!!


	17. 16: Une semaine plus tard

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Comment allez-vous?**

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bien là:o)**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: ** Eh bien, félicitations, tu es la première revieweuse! _/clap clap clap/_ Voui, j'imagine bien Remus en gendre parfait aussi :o) héhé… Et puis, pour Nicky Laonmdr, si tu t'en souviens, c'était à la fin du chapitre précédent) c'était un super dessin animé (manga si je ne m'abuse) et Nicky Larson était un flic obsédé par les filles! Mdr! J'adorais ce dessin animé! Fin bref… voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Contente que ça continue de te plaire autant! héhé! Vive le papa d'Hermione! Mdr! Allez, à pluche! Bizzz!

**Jamesie-cass:** Aaaaaaah Remus! Que ferait-on sans notre ptit Remus? Hmm? Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Aurelia:** Non? Tu as vraiment la chanson de Nicky Larson sur ton ordi! Oh ze veux, ze veux! Tu pourrais me l'envoyer? Mon adresse mail est dans ma bio! Cirindeisilra machin… voilà! Merci :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Mdr, ça aurait pu être pire, c'est vrai! Allez, voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** C'est vrai qu'on pourrait donner la palme des chapitres le plus court à cette auteuze là! Même nous on fait mieux:o) lol! Allez ma Kloona, je te soutiens! Courage, courage! A pluche je t'adoooore! Bizzz!

**Inwie Lupin: **Eh bien, l'est bon acteur le Remus, mine de rien! Raaaa…une relation basée sur la confiance, y'a qu'ça d'vrai! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**KyanaHLD: **Contente que ça te plaise miss! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** Héhéhé, la folle au placard! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae: **ahaaaa! Mais que va-t-il se passer? Lemon? Non, non, pas de lemon :o) Bizzz!

**Leoline:** héhéhé! Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce cher Nicky, je suis rassurée ;o) je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise! Et voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Ah, ravie que ça te plaise :o) quand y'a Remus, tout va bien! Bizzz!

**Harana:** Tiens, je connaissais pas le nom japonais de Nicky Larson! Mdr! J'adore trop ce dessin animé! Argh, vive le satellite! Vive AB1:o) Bref, c'est quoi cette histoire de complexe d'Œdipe? Non, je pense pas qu'aimer ce couple soit vraiment un complexe d'Œdipe…(par Merlin j'ai vu ça en philo en début d'année…) je veux dire, la barrière de l'âge c'est…c'est pas une barrière quoi! Regarde Céline Dion et son mari René! Mdr! Va savoir pourquoi je pense à ça moi! Fin bref, ne t'en fais pour ça…ton ami doit être trop psychologue ou philosophe à mon avis! Sans te vexer hein, (enfin le vexer lui). Voilà la suite en tout cas! À plus! Bizzz!

**Lou Black:** Eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Vraiment! La suite est là! Bizzz!

**YKYRYA: **A vos ordres; la suite est là! Bizzz!

**Laura:** Yeah! Vive Nicky Larson! Mdr! Bizzz!

**Pegase: **C'est bien! Poste des reviews! Ça fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur! Si si :o) Je suis contente que la fic te plaise! Et puis, pour la fic de Zelda, et bien je veux bien la lire, mais je n'y connais strictement rien! Rien de rien! 'fin, j'ai déjà entendu parler, mais bon! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy: **Waw! Alors…_/compte/ _… 32! Waaaaw! _/clap clap clap clap clap/_ toutes mes félicitations! Tu es bien courageuse de poster autant de reviews dis donc! En tout cas, la voilà la suite! Enfin! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Seize: Une semaine plus tard**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était une semaine après l'épouvantable dîner, et Hermione avait l'impression que les choses allaient finalement de son côté. Sa grand-mère était partie, et ses parents semblaient se réconcilier. Elle soupira, d'un côté de contentement, mais aussi pour le fait que Remus lui manquait. Après dîner, ils étaient partis à son appartement, et elle avait fini par y passer la nuit. Mais ça faisait une semaine. Une semaine entière et elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu, et ça la tracassait. Elle voulait désespérément aller le voir, mais elle avait négligé son travail au Ministère depuis trop longtemps et alors elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rester et travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle est le temps de sortir et d'aller le voir. Avec un soupir, elle retourna à son travail.

Remus était allongé sur son lit, la douleur lui traversant le corps. Son être entier hurlait et il se tourna sur le côté et il grimaça aux larges coupures sur le côté de son corps. Il sentit des larmes monter aux yeux, mais ils les refoula rapidement. Il avait connu pire auparavant.

Quand il s'était changé en loup, prenant la potion pour l'aider, mais il avait toujours besoin de vadrouiller. Il avait eu plusieurs conflits avec de gros chiens dans la forêt, et s'en était tiré de justesse. Il voulait aller à l'hôpital mais ne se voyait pas y aller et s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde de haut.

Hermione avait un panier remplit de nourriture qu'elle avait prit dans un restaurant et allait voir Remus quand elle s'arrêta. Un soudain pincement de douleur la frappa et eut la nausée. « Remus… » murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le sentir.

Il était toujours dans sa chambre, regardant à présent par la fenêtre ouverte, sentant l'air frais sur son visage stopper la douleur pendant une seconde, mais elle revint. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter et alla vers son lit où une bouteille était là, contenant une potion qui le ferait dormir pendant plusieurs heures. C'était mieux que la douleur qui vous transperce.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Hermione resta là à le regardant, avec rien d'autre que de la compassion dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et elle soupira.

« Remus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? » demanda-t-elle en allant vers lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiétez, Mione » dit-il doucement. Elle secoua la tête et prit sa main.

« Viens, je vais te mettre de la pommade sur tes blessures »

Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit et qu'elle appliquait la pommade, il ferma soudainement ses yeux puis les ouvrit et la regarda.

« Hermione…tu…est-ce que tu… »

« Quoi…qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus, tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle. Il toucha son ventre et sourit.

« Hermione, tu es…avec enfant » dit-il. Elle le regarda et ferma les yeux. Avec enfant? De quoi il parlait?

« Remus, tu ne peux pas savoir ça…la dernière fois que nous avons fait quoi que ce soit c'était il y a une semaine » murmura-t-elle. Il sourit et acquiesça.

« Je sais mais…souviens-toi je suis…différent…je peux sentir ces choses plus tôt que…la normale… » dit-il en baissant les yeux. Elle regarda au loin et sa main bougeait sur son ventre.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es…on est… » des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle serra sa main et sourit.

« Je vais être père » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Elle sourit.

« Je suis si heureuse, Remus » dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, Mione, moi aussi »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est court…**

**Reviews!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'! **


	18. 17: Un moment

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Vous ne rêvez pas! La suite est bien là:D**

**Saiya-Jin Girl, l'auteur, était très occupée.**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews! A présent, les réponses aux reviews sont sur un blog dont l'adresse est dans ma bio, à la fin. **

**Et je tiens à souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à _Le Saut de l'Ange_, avec un jour de retard, et à _Lyane_, avec un jour d'avance! (pile au milieu, mdr)**

**ENJOY! **

**Au dernier chapitre, on apprenait qu'Hermione était enceinte…**

**OoOoOoO **

**Chapitre Dix-Sept: Un moment**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, Remus était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant au dehors. Le soleil était en train de se lever.

"Remus", murmura-t-elle. Il se tourna et lui sourit.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Bien, je suppose" dit-elle. Sa main traînait sur son ventre, qui montrait légèrement sa grossesse à présent. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

"Tes parents viennent pour dîner ce soir?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

"Oui, je les appelé il y a quelques jours pour leur dire de venir" Il sourit.

"Et tu vas cuisiner?" demanda-t-il. Elle roula les yeux.

"Bien sûr que je vais cuisiner. Et au fait Remus, tu sais pourquoi je les ai invité, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Pour parler de notre mariage, mon amour" dit-il doucement. Elle sourit et acquiesça. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la rapprocha de lui.

"Je t'aime, Remus" murmura-t-elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. "Oh! Le bébé a donné un coup de pied" dit-elle. Il sourit alors qu'elle prenait sa main et la pressait doucement sur son ventre. Il sentit un léger mouvement contre sa main et il se sentait comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Son enfant était là, celui qu'ils avaient créé. Son seul espoir à présent était que leur enfant soit en bonne santé, et jusqu'à présent, tous les tests qu'elle avait passé à Sainte Mangouste n'avaient montré aucun signe d'un quelconque gêne de loup.

"Je pense que c'est avec la potion Tue Loup, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il se passe, ce bébé sera notre enfant" dit-elle doucement, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il soupira.

"Je sais, ça a dû réduire les effets du gêne dans mon corps avec le temps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, Hermione, et si quelque chose se passait mal, et si…"

"Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal, on s'en occupera, d'une manière ou d'une autre" dit-elle. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Bon, tu as besoin de repos, je serai en bas" il l'embrassa sur le front encore une fois, puis la laissa, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

Alors qu'Hermione écoutait les pas de Remus s'évanouir dans le couloir, elle soupira. Ses mains caressaient toujours son ventre. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa grossesse sans que rien ne passe mal, elle espérait que le bébé soit en bonne santé, pas seulement pour le bébé, mais pour Remus, et pour elle-même aussi. Elle savait tout ce que représentait cet enfant pour lui, et si quelque chose se passait mal, il se blâmerait, alors qu'il ne serait pas celui à blâmer.

Elle sentit le bébé donner un coup encore, et sourit. Tout allait bien.

"Ton papa s'inquiète pour toi" murmura-t-elle au bébé. "Continue simplement de grandir, et reste en bonne santé" dit-elle avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

OoO

Hermione s'assit à côté de Remus, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prendre de vin, mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Ses parents étaient assis en face d'eux, en train de manger.

"Alors, Mione, vous avez fixer une date?" demanda sa mère. Hermione sourit et acquiesça.

"Oui, ça va être le mois prochain, le 27" dit-elle. Sa mère et son père échangèrent un regard rapide et sourirent.

"Ça semble merveilleux, ma chérie" dit sa mère.

"Vous nous aiderez pour le planning, bien entendu" demanda Remus. La mère d'Hermione sourit.

"Naturellement, on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour vous aider, puisque Hermione est…eh bien…enceinte" Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Quand Hermione avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte, ils furent surpris, plus surpris qu'heureux.

Hermione et Remus échangèrent un regard furtif.

"Et nous allons devoir contacter votre famille également" dit le père d'Hermione à Remus. Il sourit légèrement.

"Oui, tout à fait" dit-il doucement. Hermione toucha sa main sous la table et lui lança un regard, qu'il lui retourna avec un petit sourire. "Vous voudrez bien m'excuser un moment" dit-il en se levant, sortant de la salle à manger. Hermione soupira.

"Maman, Papa, merci d'être venu ce soir, je pense que vous devriez rentrer" dit-elle doucement.

"Tu veux de l'aide pour la vaisselle?" demanda sa mère. Hermione secoua la tête.

"Ça ira, rentrez à la maison" dit-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une bouilloire. "Je vous ai fait un portoloin, vous pouvez le toucher et ça vous ramènera à la maison. Attendez, je vais vous donner vos manteaux" Avec un autre coup de baguette, leurs manteaux et leurs sacs apparuruent, et ils sourirent.

"Bonne nuit" dirent-ils en chœur avant de toucher la bouilloire.

"Bonne nuit" dit-elle. Et ils disparurent devant ses yeux.

OoOoOoO 

**Voilà!**

**Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! **

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'.**


End file.
